


約束と幽霊

by HoshiMukudori



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTキャラ, ある種の直し, プレインズボロ教育病院, 事件もの, 友情, 忠実, 患者, 悲しみ, 感傷的, 男女友情, 苦しい気持ち
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiMukudori/pseuds/HoshiMukudori
Summary: 「シーズン8後」１３番は病院でのチェイスのチームに入るため帰って来たけど、戻ったのは彼女だけじゃない。ドアをノックする音は５ヶ月前に皆が「さようなら」と言った旧友を見せる。病気について不安がまた水面に浮上しながら、そしてこの旧友を助けることが予想していたよりも大変になりながら、１３番は患者を診断しなければなりません。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises and Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257322) by [HoshiMukudori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiMukudori/pseuds/HoshiMukudori). 



> 免責事項：僕はもちろんドクターハウスまたはその登場人物には権利を所有していません。 権利は著作権者にのみ帰属します。
> 
> 補足：この小説はシーズン８後で、これまですべてがドラマと同じような出来事という世界を舞台にしました。例外は一つだけ。短い間だけにシーズン８に出てくる１３番の彼女はオリジナルのキャラにしました。
> 
> カップリング：13✖オリジナル女性キャラクター、ハウス✖カディ
> 
> 忠告 ：違法な薬物使用、安楽死、死＊というテーマがあります（＊主役の死として考えられるけど、原典に基づく死だからArchive Warningの主役の死の意味に含まれてるかどうかよく分かりません。）
> 
> 日本語読者さんへ：これは英語での原作の和訳です。日本語は母語じゃなくて、始めて和訳にチャレンジしてみたので不器用な言い方や言葉使いを許していただいたら感謝します。英語版にできるだけ近く書いたので、あるところに翻訳はおかしくて直接的すぎかもしれないし、代名詞がたくさんあります。英語学習者さんはこれと原作を比較してみたら勉強になるかもしれません。一所懸命数ヶ月かけた翻訳で疲れてるのでミスをたくさん見逃してしまったに違いありません。そのミスを気が付いたら添削しようとするけど、前もってすみませんと言いたいんです。
> 
> この不便なことを許していただいて楽しんでいただいたらとても感謝します。

#  **第一章**

ドアが３回ノックされる音は読んでいる小説から私をさっと引き上げる。眠れなかったせいでリビングにいる。いったい誰が真夜中で一言なしに立ち寄るの？頭に画像が浮かぶ、ダリエンが玄関で刺傷から血が吹き出てる姿。病院であの最後の時から会ったことがない。私を許してくれてない。

またノックが。私は本をコーヒーテーブルに置く。あの音になんかおかしい。なんか独特で懐かしい。拳が当たってたつ音じゃない。むしろ木が木を叩くカラッという音だ。静かな足取りで寝室まで急いで今着てるシャツとおそろいのパジャマズボンを速く着てから玄関へと向かう。

カラッ、カラッ、カラッ。まるでお腹に殴られたように打つ。

アイツだ。ノブを回してドアをさっと開けながらあの実感が覚悟させてくれる。彼の険しい青い瞳は私の目を貫く。多少最後に会った時と同じだ。バイク用上着の下にはTシャツにデニムで、数日分の髭が頬に生えってる。

でもどうして？それになぜ？

コンクリートの階段に杖を叩く。新しいの。ニッケルめっきしたダービー式ハンドルが付いてる、つやつや黒いラッカー塗装のものだ。

「ハウス」と私は質問より肯定として言う。「どうしてここに？」

「期待したほど全然驚いてないぞ」と叩きの間。「５ヶ月前に死んだ男と話してるとはな。」

ボタンつけてる赤いサテン製シャツの裾を掴んで布地を指で擦り回って私は戸口で少しもじもじする。

「知ってた？」と彼は聞く。

「いや、でもしばらくしてから何となくね。」と私。「それよりなぜここに？」

「本当？気にならない？ちっとも？」どぎつい電灯が落とす影で彼の顔つきは虚ろでやつれたように見える。痩せた。目の下のくまは不眠を示唆する。「どうして俺は生きてるか、今までどこで過ごしてきたかって？」

「いいえ。それが来た理由?アンタの巧妙な計画の成功を自慢するために？」

「殺してやるって言ったんだろう。だから帰ってきた。」

「そっか。」私の唇は苦笑いで曲げる。「まあ、元気なので…いらないよ。」

「そのうちにはいるぞ。俺は待つ。」

駐車してる車を超えて街路の向こう側に他のテラスハウスのドアを見て、そして笑顔が広くなってまたハウスを。「それはね、まだ何年後の話だよ。分かってるだろう？それに、また参加するつもり治験があるさ。もう一度やってみるんだ。あんたが思ったよりも長く居るかも知れないよ。」

「俺がいない間に誰かさんが楽観的になっちゃったな。」

「ほら、ただ私に会いたかったんだったら素直になれよ」

彼は無表情から難しい顔になる。「ウィルソン、死んでるぞ」杖をもう数回階段に叩く。

まるで肉質の毛糸玉のように胃腸がもつれにもつれてムカムカする気持ちは腹部に渡って拡散する。突然唾液のない状態で舌がベタベタ。乾いた飲み込みを無理に。どう言えばいいのか？ショックじゃないはずなのに。心の底でこんなことになるしかなかったとみんなが知ってた。それでもあの言葉をはっきりと聞いて迫りくる恐れが現実になった。

ハウスはいったいどうやって平気でここに立てるんだろう？どうしてどこかの路地裏か、むさくるしいモテルの部屋でヘロインと安っぽいアルコールの過剰摂取で死んで横たわてない？

もちろん、けっしては言ってないけど、あの火事で死ななくてもそういう始末は仕方ないとずっと信じてきた。

「おい、いったん俺が無表情だとくだくだ愚痴ったのはお前だろう？それとも俺の記憶が鈍くなってしまったか？」

ジャガイモバズーカ大会のこと。兄のことの真実を明かした時。彼が一言も言わなかった時に。腹が立った。カディーに振られたというのも不思議じゃないと言った。まだ覚えてる？

「ごめん」と私は速く言う。「どれだけ大切だったか、分かってるよ。もう元に戻ることがないともちゃんと分かってる。」私の目が潤んできて、声の揺れりを抑えるのが負け戦。「特別だった。私も好きだったよ。知り合いの中で一番優しいやつだった。」

「それだけか？」と彼はかみつく。「その手には乗らないぞ。今こそ慰める言葉を憎む理由が思い出したんだ。少しも効かない。」

「うるさい。黙ってて入ろ。」戸口からどいて、彼に背を向けたら目を拭く。

ソファーに向かって歩く。扉に向けるのは後ろ側なので前部まで回る。そして一歩踏み出すたびに彼の動きが苦しく聞こえる。コーヒーテーブルの脚に躓き、杖がドスンとじゅうたんに落ちる。私は彼をつかんでしっかりと支える。

手が彼の腕にずり落ちながら袖が少し巻き上がってしまう。手首の内側には注射痕がずらりと並んでいる。

「麻薬打ってるんだ。」さらに袖を捲り上げる。「大丈夫？」

「どう思うかよ？！」身を引くと、よろよろと後退りする。「足が痛いし、俺のことなんかどうになろうと構ってくれた人が、このくそ世界で唯一の人こそが死んでるよ！」

じゅうたんのふち半分に、木製の床半分に倒れてしまった。彼の傍まで急いで手を伸ばすが、押しのける。

目が初めて見た包み隠しのない脆弱さで輝く。そしてそれがどれだけ私を狼狽えるかは彼には見せられたくない。

「き・・・気持ちは分かるけど・・・それはーー」

「いや、少しも分かってない！」

はっと立ち上がる。どうしてそんなことを？「自分の兄を殺したんだよ、畜生！分かってないと言うな！」

その言葉の後にくる沈黙で私の声は鳴り響いてる。

「お前は一人じゃないんだ。」私の視線を避けながら、向こうへテレビの画面を見上げる

握りこぶしになった手を緩めると、部屋から去っていく。ダイニングと間仕切りのない台所の間に挟んだバーからワインとガラス２個を取り出して彼の元に戻る。

ガラスを彼に伸ばす。「アンタも一人じゃないよ。」

ある味の軽蔑か皮肉を期待してるんだけど、単に受け取って、私はお互いの分を注ぐ。

もう一言を言わずに不思議な空気が私達の間で漂いながら、ボトルを飲み尽くして次の一時間を過ごす。何らかの暗黙の理解かも。または、私にも彼にももう言うことはないんだけだろう。

★★★★

月曜日

米の炒め上がる匂いが寝室にしてくる。寝返りを打つ。傍にある空間は空いてるし時計が10：23AMと表示している。「くそ」と私は唸る。夜遅くまで酒飲みしなければ良かったのかもね。

暖かい繭のように包んだ敷布から身体を引きずり出して頭がガンガンしながら、重い足取りで台所まで行く。

焜炉と炊飯器の前に立ってる人影は見かけるはずだったのと違う。「ベーコンの気分だったんだけど、お前の冷蔵庫はスーパーマーケットのアジアコーナみたいだ。」彼は食卓でタブレットを弄ってる斐の姿を見て、その小柄の体にざっと目を通す。「彼女がセクシーで良かったな。」

私は微笑む。まるで昨夜がなかったようだ。斐は私達の叫び声が聞こえたに違いないけど、干渉しない方がいいと思ったんだろう。

「アイツ、英語話せるか？」

「うん。」台所と食卓の間にあるアイランド形調理台で腰を掛け、ハウスが２個の茶碗を取って炒めた野菜とふかしご飯を盛るのを見る。

「それなら、俺が遊び心で小動物の内臓を抜くか何かと伝えたんだろう。俺の話し相手になる気は全然ないんだからな。」また私の方を向く。「名前は？もちろん、可愛いアジア子、略したらKAK、でいいけど。」

「斐。」彼女に見合う。話のすべてが聞こえるけど明らかに放っておきたい。

「まあ、それこそ、俺がアイツに普通話でまっ裸になって蜂蜜を浴びて、そしてお前に綺麗に舐めてもらえと指示したら無反応だったというわけだな。」

また笑顔が浮かぶ。相変わらずのハウスだ。いろいろ辛い目に遭ってきたのに。それは心を不思議な暖かさで満たす。鼻持ちならない発言も、よくお互いの間で漂っていた独特的なユーモアが懐かしかった。

彼は２つの茶碗を調理台に置く、自分の、そして私の。斐はもう食べたので彼と二人きりだ。料理してくれてありがとうと言えるだろうけど彼はそんな礼儀の言葉を気になることはない。

「２人とも、どうやって知り合ったか？」また目がちらと斐に、彼が聞く。

「画家だ。美術館で会った。詰まんない話だよ。一緒に _**ミコノス** _ 島に旅行したと覚えはあるんでしょ。」消化不良の危険を冒さずに出来ればだけ速く食べると、それから食器棚からガラスを取るように席を立って水を満たす。

「そんなに気になるなら、自分で聞いた方がいい。」二、三口に飲み干してガラスを流し台の隣に置く。「もう仕事に遅刻してるよ。」

「仕事？」ともう一かじりしてから問う。「そうだな、いろいろ旅をするって出費が嵩むなぁ。で、今は何だ？建築か？やっとあのポテトを出してる？それとももう少し怪しい取引？ずっと前からいいスタッフを見分ける才能を備えているんだからな。」　

「いや、いや、そしていや。」ブーツを取りにリビングに向かう。玄関の隣にある。

「戻ったんだ。俺はせっかく自由にしてやったのに」と彼は呼ぶ。「バカかよ。」

足を入れて紐を結びながらニタニタする。その言葉はね、彼が自分の脚に疑わしい薬物を打ち込んでるのを知ったら彼に何度も言ったんだ。

あ、最高。車の鍵は調理台に。彼の座ってるところに戻る。

「いや、ただ何か大事なことが気づいたんだ。」

「何だ？」と彼は普通の音量で聞く。「可愛い日本人の彼女と一緒に日日過ごすのは意外と退屈なんだ？それに、退屈が好きだと言った時には嘘づいたんだ？」

「全然。」斐が少し眉をつり上げてるのを気づいてまたニタニタする。「医学の分野で働くのは私という人間こそだ。」装飾的な壺の間から鍵を引っ掴む。「それに…やはり変な症例が好きだよ。ずっとそうだったと気づいたんだ。」

「でも、あのすごい悟りを得るために俺が死ななくてはならなかったんだ？」

「先生とは関係ないでしょ…」また部屋を後にする。「別に。」

「なあ、チェイスの下で働くのはどう？」声がまた大きくなる。「今なら体目的はちゃんと捨ててるといいんだが。さもなければ、クビされてもらうんだろう。」

私は振り返ってアーチ道を通して彼を見る。「どうして彼がアンタの局部を引き継いたと知っている？」

「アイツ以外引継ぐ者はあるか？」難しい顔をしながら匙を置く。「なぁ、お前、また医者になったから…」手が脚に下ろして擦る。言うつもりだったことを結局、言わない。自分を止めさせた。

注射痕だらけ彼の腕が私の心に浮かぶ。いつから打ってるんだろう？たぶん _離脱してる。苦しんだまま放っておくわけにはいかない。_

「いいだろう。苦痛を和らげる物を取ってくるから家庭薬に頼らないでよ。」

顔の何かが驚きをさらけ出す。彼は期待しなかったんだ。

食卓に行って斐をキスするように前かがみになる 。「行ってきます。何か重大なことが起こらない限り夕食まで帰るよ。」

「分かった。」彼女は私の手を掴む。「でもなぜ彼を泊まってあげるの？」と囁く。

「辛い目に遭ってきたんだ。」と台所に振り返って見ながら小声で答える。ハウスは席を立ち、アーチ道を通って廊下でのトイレへと向かう。「今、私が必要だと思う。」

「彼のために処方箋を書くんでしょ？」斐の目は心配で見開く。「死んでいるはずなのに。作り出した名前を使うよね。危ない橋を渡たるのよ。」

「いや、そんなことないよ。何もかも大丈夫だよ。」もう一つのキスを与える、今回は私の手を彼女の手から離れながら、おでこに。

が、彼女は手の力を強める。「常用者だよ。どうしてこんなことを？なぜ彼のために危険を冒すの？」

「悪いやつじゃないんだ、内心では。それに、異常な形で私が必要だった時に支えてくれたんだ。」

「私は…ただ何事もなければいいんだけど。」私の指をぎゅっと握る。「レミ、気を付けてね。」

★★★★

 


	2. Chapter 2

#  **第ニ章**

会議室と事務室を覆う床まで伸ばす窓を通して皆がテーブルの周りに集まってるのを見える。タウブとアダムズは二人共コーヒーを飲む。パクは既に　症状が書いている白板の前に立っているチェースに視線が固定している。

「より早く来ると思ったよ」彼はマーカーペンに蓋をカチッと戻しながら言う。「何かあったか？」

「いや、何でもない。」パクの隣の席に腰を掛ける。「症状を教えてくれない？」

「32歳で白人の男性、急性運動失調、筋肉痙攣、不明瞭な発語、片頭痛、疲労、吐気」と彼は白板から読み上げる。

「最近の頭部外傷は？」と私は聞く。

「ないらしい、ERによるとはな。」

「ビタミンB12欠乏症じゃないかな。」チェイスの注目を引くようにパクは前屈みになる。けど彼には気が付いてないようだ。

「重金属中毒」と私は言い出す。

タウブはコップを下に置く。「麻薬の摂取。」

「重金属か麻薬は可能性が高い」とチェイスは言う。

パクはちょっと顔をしかめて視線がテーブルのガラスに落ちる。

「13番、パク、家を探して。タウブ、毒物検査を。アダムズ、病歴を取って。」

★★★★

「戻ったのはいいなぁ…」とラジオと弄っ回りながらパクは言う。「先生はね、いつもアンタのことを話してたんだからずっと一緒にいたような気がするよ。」

正しく聞き取ったかどうかは正確に分からなくて、前に伸ばす道路を向って目を細める。知らないままでいた方がいいんだろうか。

あるロックのステーションを選ぶ。知らない曲だ。「で、あの、アンタが同性愛者とかでしょね？」

私の目が見開く。まるですごく酸っぱい味が舌に一度にぶつかるような感じ。「どうやら、去った後にも私のセクシュアリティが話題にされたんだね。」

彼女は唇を口に吸い込んで目を転がる。

最高だ。また、前に走ってる車に向かって見る。今日は交通がなかなか激しい。

「大丈夫だよ」と彼女は言う。「構わないよ...たとえ私にそんな興味があってもね。」

まじかよ。更に気まずくなってしまった。

「そっか・・・それはいいけど、誰かと付き合っているよ。あとは、そもそも心配することはないと思うんだし。」

お互い何も言わない、話題を変えるまでは。むしろ、彼女の個人的な生活はどうか？「バンドの男と付き合ってると聞いたんだけど。」

「いや、別れた。なんか、他の誰かともっと真面目な関係があるから。」

「私の知り合いか？」

彼女はただ少し微笑む。

うん、やはり彼に惚れ込んでる。でもそんなに気持ち悪くないよ。なんてね。

家に到着するまでは15分くらいが経つ。小さくて単層だけどいい郊外のようだ。パクは私を扉まで付いて行く。

「しまった。鍵がかかってる。」彼女は取っ手をガタガタさせる。

「それはね、かかってない方が驚きだろう。」茶色の革製上着のポケットからピックを取り出す。

「すごい。」太い枠の眼鏡の後ろからパクは見開いて私の指が鍵を動かせるのを見つめる。「上手だね。」

カチッと押して扉は開ける。

「どうやって学んだの、それ？」中に入りながら私をジロジロ見る。

「まぁ・・・話したら長いよ。」

「アンタ、なんて不思議だね」と溜息をついて言う。

彼女はトイレに向かう。私は居間で始める。綺麗で整頓して、モダン風だ。革製ソファーセットに、ガラス製コーヒーテーブル、鋼鉄製ランプに、114センチのプラズマテレビ。彼のセンスがいい。私の家を思い出させる。

「自分のことを話すことは少ないね」と声を無理に大きくなろうとしてパクは呼ぶ。

本棚を調べる。かなりの本好きのようだ。古典に、百科事典、歴史書から推理小説まである。

「なんとなく先生と同じ。」

息の下で笑えずを得ない。まったくハウスと同じじゃない。まぁ、お互い個人的なことを明かすのを好まないし、お互い脆弱なところが見られることが嫌いと認めるけど…それでも…

「いかん！ごめん！先生の霊を侮辱する気はないよ！」

居間には何もない。ダイニングに向かう。

「もちろん、アンタにもね！」と彼女は早く追加する。

「いや、気にしないで」と何気ない声で呼び返す。パクはなんて気まずい。実は変な形で可愛い。

周辺を見通すことだけで何も変わってものはないとははっきりだ。台所まで行って、冷蔵庫と戸棚の中に覗いたり、流し台の下にはカビがないか確認したりする。綺麗だ。

「もう一度、チェイスをデートに誘ってはどう？」水の標本を採取する。「やってみないとどうになるか分からないよ。もう少し励みが必要だけかもしれないから。」

「どうして？！」彼女の弱い声が私になんとか届く。「どうしてそれ分かる？！」

「友達なんだよ。連絡を保ってきた。」

★★★★

皆が速い昼食を取って、そして私は電話で斐と話した後でまた会議室で集まっている。今、3：30くらいになった。

「遺伝病の歴史はない」とアダムズが言い出す。

「毒物検査には何もなかった。」 タウブは席に座る。

「家にも何もなかったよ」と私は言う。

「まあ、これ以外でね・・・」パクは白衣のポケットからバイアルを取り出す。「薬棚でこれを見つけた。テストステロン・シピオネイトだ。処方された。」

タウブは眉を上げる。「なぜ患者がテストステロンを？」

「関係ないでしょう。」私は髪の毛を耳の後ろにかける。

「いや、知った方がいい。」とチェイスが言う。「絞り込まなきゃ。二人とも患者に尋ねてきて。」

「よし、分かった。」パクと私は立つ。

★★★★

私達が部屋に入りながら患者はベッドで横たわってるところから見上げる。痩せっていて、綺麗に刈った暗い髪で青い目がしている。青白い肌とひび割れた唇でも格好いい。縮れ毛でカジュアル服を着てて若い女性が私達に迎えるためにベッドの隣の席を立つ。彼女だろう。可愛いけど私の好みじゃない。

「私達はハドリーとパク医者です。」手を伸ばす。「ケヴィンをもう少し質問したいんですけど。」

「初めまして。」彼女は私の手を握手して、そしてパクのを。

「ええと・・・家を調べた」とパクは始める。

「家…家を…シラ―」とケヴィンはどもる。

「大丈夫よ、ハニー」と女の子は言う。私達に向かったら目が険しくなる。「何探してたんですか？」

「家で何かの毒物が原因じゃないかと確かめる必要があったんです」と私は説明する。

「見つからなかった」とパク。「けど、テストステロンが入ったバイアルなら見つけたの。服用している薬があると述べなかったのに。」

「そーそれは…えと…何もない。」患者は口がこわばって言葉が不明瞭に出てくる。「僕は、あの、手術を受けた…１０年前くらい。」

「知り合った前だけど彼は…精巣が切除されたのでテストステロンを注射しないとだめなんです。」

目を丸くしてパクは私を見て、そしてケヴィンに向かう。「特定な理由は？」

「それは、えと…テ、停留したし…基本テ、的には無用だった…医者さんはな、排除してもらってテストステロン注射する方がましだって。」

パクは話すように口を開けようとするが、私は彼女をわきに引き寄せる。「診察的には関係ないだろう。彼には恥ずかしいはずだからそこでほっといてあげよう。」

「もし教えてない既存異常があったら重要だろうが」とパクは言い返す。

「性分化疾患なら一生かかってきたんだよ。症状が始まったのは先週から。関係があるとは思えない。更に不快させないようにしようかね？」

★★★★

チェースとタウブが会議室に戻ったところに、私は白板に書いている。5時だ。「今、微熱出していて嘔吐している。 」

「精巣が切除された」とパクはテーブルから何気なく割り込む。「それはテストステロンを服用してるわけ。停留で無機能だったと主張してる。性分化疾患でもあるかな。」

「無関係だ。」私は彼女に振り返って一瞥する。「髄膜炎がないか確かめるように腰椎穿刺をしよう。」

「興味深いけど、そうだね、たぶん13番が正しい。」チェイスは白板まで歩く。私を見る。「さあ、腰椎穿刺をしてきて。」

タウブの眉が上がる。彼の目はまず私に付いて、そしてチェイスにちらつく。「それは本当にいい考えか？」

「なぜ？」

「あれだね、震えない手が要るというわけさ。」

タウブの顔は突然いつもよりイラつかせるみたい。マーカーペンをぎゅっと握て、そしてチェースに一つの力強い動作で渡す。「平気なんだよ、まったく。」

「あのさ…気分のむらは最初期の症状として現れることもあるよ。」

クソ食らえと伝えたいけどそうしたらアイツの疑いが正確のように見えさせるんだけ。というと、なぜこんなに腹が立ってる？そこまで悪化してないんだから。私なら分かるよ。だからこうしてアイツに非難されるなんて怒るとは当然だ。

「平気だと言ったら平気だよ。」チェイスはマーカーペンを下に置く。

「ありがとう。」私は深く息を吐き出す。

「まあ、本当にそう思ったら仕方ないな。」タウブは去る。

★★★★

「できればだけじっとしててね」患者の腰椎骨をもう一回触診してから看護婦がマークしてアルコールで塗ったところの上に20ゲージ注射針を構える。

だめだ。不安定すぎ。彼の肩と腕が引きつり続ける。腹筋が連続で収縮したり、緩めたりする。

「ガ、頑張ってるんだけど…ム、無理…」

「10㎎ジアゼパム投与して」

一分間で痙攣は和らげるけど、完全に止まない。右腕が伸張して引っ込んで、そして小さい丸を描く動作が何度も何度も繰り返す。不随意運動。舞踏病。私に起こるだろうことと同じだよ。口が乾いて脈拍が速くなる。

針先を皮膚に付ける。まだ震えてる。「抑えて」

看護婦は私の言う通りにする。効いてない。針先はじっとしない。

「もう少しきつく抑えてくれない?」

「ハドリー先生…」

「何？」見上げる。

「それは…患者じゃないよ。」

私の手。震えてるのは私の手だ。そんな。

「大丈夫？」

いや、そんなわけがない。まだだ。制圧できるよ。

「他の先生を呼んできて欲しい？」

「いいえ、大丈夫。」彼女が患者のためのジアゼパムを取り出した私達の隣にある引き出しに私の目が漂う。「ちょっと待ってね。そのまま抑えていて。」

注射器をトレイに置いて、脚が少しブルブルしながら後退りする。いったい何なんだよ、私？

「投与したのは10㎎でしょ？」なぜそれを尋ねてるか分からない。いや、分かるよ。会話するために。私のことから注目を離すように。彼女が持つかも知れないあらゆる疑惑を緩和するように、バイアルを掌に隠して慌てて掴む注射器と共に白衣のポケットに押し込みながら。

「あの、ええ、どういう意味か―」

「―ちょっとトイレに。すぐに帰るよ。」

★★★★

個室の扉を閉めてもたれて深い息が肺から吹き出る。指が振動しながらだらしなく絡み合う。バイアルがガチャンと床に落ちてしまう。「クソッ！」と息の下で言う。

引っ掴んで、5㎎を吸い上げて、血管に入れるまでどうにか自分をしっかりとさせる。押し子がまた引き上がったら顔と胸が突然の熱さにすっぽりと包まれる。床まで引きずり下す、私をしゃがみ込むわななく塊にするという重さ。

「ちくしょっ！ちくしょっ！ちくしょう！」頬に降りたがる涙を堪えようともがく。

これは大したことなんてないよ。把握してるんだ、くそっ。目を袖で拭いて、立ち上がる。深呼吸する。何度も何度も。手首に指を付けて脈拍を測る。遅くなってきた。

大丈夫だ。できるよ。

★★★★

 


	3. Chapter 3

#  **第三章**

「ここにサインを」　薬剤師は用紙をコツコツ叩く。看護婦と他の医者がすたこらロビーを通るのを気にしなくて私はペンを掴んで名を走り書きする。丸薬ボトルを持ってきてくれたところでパクが走りつける。「患者が手術中だよ。」

「何、どうして？」彼女が目で動作を追いながら、私はボトルを白衣のポケットに入れる。

「硬膜外血腫だ。腰椎穿刺のせいで。」

息苦しくなってきた。まるで心臓が打たれたようだ。何も言えない。ただ会議室までパクの後を追う。

近づくとタウブの声が廊下で聞こえる。「言ってたんだろう。13番がしくじってやがったんだ。やらせなければよかったんだよ。」

あの汚いチビ野郎め。今回は我慢できない。すごい怒りに仕向けられて飛び込む。「しくじるなんてしなかったんだよ！」

「あの、残念ながら、そうしちゃったんだけど。患者は下半身不随だ。」

「しくじるなんてしてないんだ！」近寄って、彼の球根状の頭をせめて5センチ上から見下ろす。

「何度も何度も繰り返して叫んでも何も変わらないだろう。」

「大丈夫だ。」チェイスは私の腕に手をかける。それだけか？彼も私のせいだと思ってるんじゃないか？「患者は安定状態だよ。今なら、それは何よりだ。」

「ああ、それは運がいいね。間に合って処置したって運がいい」とタウブは気取って言う。「呼吸不全可能性があったし。殺していたんだろう。今のままでもまた歩けないだろう。」

ポケットに打ち込める前に拳が飛び出てタウブの顔にぶつかる。テーブルまで倒れてもたれる。私は止まらなくて彼の肩を引っ掴む。何をしてるかが全然分からない。ただ、傷付けないとだめなんだ。

「おいおい、落ち着け！」

両側で手が私を掴む。チェイスとパクだ。タウブから引きずり離す。アダムズはただぼっとしてる。

「殴った！鼻を殴ってやがったんだ！」タウブはあの目立つ突出を抑えながら血が指先の間から染み出す。「壊したんじゃないか！」

いったい何をしたんだよ、私。自制心を失っている。度肝を抜かれて何分間には体全身が石化して話したり動いたりできない。傷を診るためにアダムズがタウブの傍に行く。チェイスは私の腕を握り締めたままで。

彼の手を振り解いて廊下に走り出る。

私の後を追う。「13番―ハドリー！」

本名で呼ぶと何か変わりがあると思ってるんだろうか？

チェイスの指が肩に引っかかる。「平気じゃないよ。何とかしなきゃ。俺を手伝わせてね。」

「あんたにも、誰にもできることが全くないよ。」私は身を引き離す。

★★★★

扉を通って入ると明かりが点けてない。9時過ぎてる。ご飯を食べる間に合わなかった。結局、病院を去った後走り回ってそして車を停めて3時間くらいそこで座っていた。一人きりでいたかった。

斐の気配はないけど、彼女のスタジオから曖昧な音楽が流し出ている。仕事をしてるはずだ。午後中ずっと持ってたボトルを上着から取り出して、ハウスが暗闇で寝そべるソファの前側まで歩き回りながら丸薬を一つだけ掌に注ぎ出す。眠ってなくて、ただステッキをソファの腕にもたらせていて天井を見上げている。

「受け取りなさい」丸薬を彼に伸ばす。

目を細めて私をつくづく見ながら言う通りにする。たぶんアイライナーの欠如が気付いたんだろう。流れ落ちてしまって顔を洗わなくてはならなかったんだ。「クソに見えるぞ。患者を殺したでも？」

彼の質問がまるで錫の板のように切る。くそ、突き通って見られるんじゃないか。一度、彼は、かつて見たうちで最高のポーカーフェイスの持ち主が私だと言い張ったんだけど、今は通常の能力で機能していない。でも、何故か彼の無神経な言葉が構わない。

彼の足の隣でのクッションの縁に腰掛ける。「そんなところだね。」

彼は水飲まず丸薬を口にポンと入れ、私は手が震えてたせいで明らかに腰椎穿刺をしくじってしまったというところで言い終え、患者のことを教える。

兄のことを打ち明かした時と同じように無口で眺める。

どうでもいい。わけ分からないけど、喋り続ける。「タウブの鼻をぶん殴っちゃったよ。」

「おめでとう」とついに彼は言う。

「明日は大変なことになるだろう。」髪を少しかきむしろ。「帰って来なければ良かったんだろう。」

「戻ったのはいつから？」

「今日だけ」と情けない思いをしながら白状する。「これこそはアンタが刑務所を出た後で私を引き戻そうとした時から初症例になるんだ。」

彼は笑う。言ってることが実際に面白いと暗示する笑わけでもない。「今朝こそ、医療が自分の大事な一部だと主張してたのに。啓示は結局そんな大したもんでもないなぁ？」

「いや…それは…」

「人生には特別な意味がないぞ。」虚ろな目でまた天井を見上げる。「他の皆と同じく長居してはないだろうって喜べよ」と彼は声が柔和であるのにいつもよりさらにしゃがれて言う。

心身を全然制御できなくなるだろうよ。同一性、尊厳こそが一切も残らず奪われるだろうよ。振り回してる空っぽの抜け殻として亡くなるんだろう。」歯を食いしばってさっと立ち上がる。「それは喜ぶことじゃないよ。」

「まあ、尊厳を持って死ぬ人間はない。せめてどうやってこの世を去るかが分かってる。」杖を掴んで手を沿って滑らせる。「俺よりもましなんだ。」

違うよ。分かってる方が苦しい。いったい誰が死に方が分かりたいんだよ？四六時中頭から離れない。夢にまでも付き纏う。

「それに、お前には保証があるんだ。酷くなってきたら…」

「知るかよ。」血の味が口の中で流し回ってきたまで唇を噛む。それは目で溜めてきた涙を堪えるという唯一の対策だ。頭の中で言葉が滝のように激しく流れ落ちている。選択には多すぎて。ハウスと争うことができない。感情との闘いを負けるんだろう。

そしてまた泣き顔を見せてあげられないんだ。

あっちへ歩き出すと止まる。「どうして私？なぜ私に来たんだ？」

彼は口を開けるが一言も出せる前に遮る。「いや、私を殺すためにと言うな。それが理由じゃないよ。」

影の間に目が合う。彼の顔はそんなに厳粛 、そんなに険しくなった。そして声が出る、軽く。「なぜだろう？」とせせら笑う 。「彼女と抱擁してキスする姿を観るために。」

何時ものように本音は小さな光線しかが防衛的な嘘の厚い網目状の壁を通って照る。そのうちには伝えるかも知れない。そうかも。

なんてね。

斐はスタジオでクラシック音楽を流しながら描画している。人間の顔だ。女の子の、眩い多色のしぶきで描いた。

「美しい」と私は背後から歩き付けて両手を彼女のウエストに掛けながら言う。首にキスする。彼女は少しぞっとする。あのところがくすぐったがるんだ。

「レミだよ」筆をパレットに置く。

言われてみれば相似がある。なんか恥ずかしい。絵の私の髪の毛は元に戻した茶色よりむしろ青と紫のスペクトラムである。

「すべては大丈夫？」振り返って私を見上げる。ブーツまだ履いてるし、というとそれは彼女が好まない状態で、でも履いていなくても私より6センチくらい背の低い。

「うん」と嘘をつく。「大変な1日だったんだけ。患者にはまだ何が問題かが分からない。」

「話したいの？」 彼女は私の指を親指で撫でる。

「いや、それはいいから。仕事に戻させてあげるね。私、シャワーを浴びよう。」

心の中に開いてきたひびを見せるつもりはない。彼女をそんな痛い目に遭わさせてはいけない。私と共に引きずり下してはいけない。私のバカ。巻き込まれなければ良かった。独りきりでいたまま方が良かったんだ。

★★★★

目覚まし時計の数字はどぎついキラキラと光る。1時半くらい。眠れない。頭の中で何度も何度も駆け巡るんだ、腰椎穿刺、患者の麻痺、私の振動、タウブを殴ること、ハウスの言ってたことが。水飲みたい。斐は私の傍で穏やかに息してる。彼女を起こさずにベッドから這い出る。

廊下で、リビングの方向に向かって耳が囁きにくすぐる。台所に通じるアーチのところでさっと止まる。易々と中に忍び込めるのにしない。

「なぜ約束させてやがったんだよ？」 とハウスは怒り込めて囁く。「このクソ野郎め」

頭が脚より私に近い、彼はソファで毛布の下に横臥してる。もしソファの腕を見超えるように首を引き上げたら、私が見えるだろう。立ち聞きするべきじゃない。刑務所から戻った私のために嘘をついてくれた。なぜそんなことになったかという真実の理由を誰にも決して言っていない。

声が弱くて、震えている。「お前がないとだめなんだと言ったのに、耐えられないだろうと言ったんだけど、お前にはどうでも良かった。」

苦しい。彼がこうして露骨で骨まで剝かれたように聞こえるなんて。どうして今まで見なったか？彼の恐怖。死ぬことより、生きるのが怖がる。

耳にしてしまったのは彼には内緒にしないと。水を取りに、台所に慌てて入る。

★★★★

### 火曜日

走らない限りできればだけ速い速度で脚が動きながら白衣とスクラブに包められたおぼろげな姿の傍を通り過ぎ、主要ロビーを通してエレベーターの方向へ連れてくれる。

「レミ」フォアマンの声が私の背中に突き刺す。

最高だ。さっと止まる。注目されずに忍び込まればよかったのに。

「昨日のことは聞いたんだけど。」彼の口調は手順には危険があるということを患者に伝えるたび慰めるあの音質になる。無理に作ったように聞こえてしまうほど慰める音質がすごい。それに、今は彼の小言を食らう気も全然ない。無視したら受動的攻撃性が高すぎるだろうという理由だけで彼に向かう。

「また首にするつもりはない限りそれについて話したくありません。」

それで十分なはず。また歩き出すが、彼は前に進み出る。

いずれ、それを忘れるつもりはあるかと聞くように目が細めている。いや、忘れるなんてつもりはない。彼は友達としてはいいけど恋人としてはバカヤロウだった。それに私の趣味にしては支配的すぎ。

「ほら、心配しているんだけ。」

「私のことか、病院のことか?」エレベーターのボタンを押す。

「両方。」

「それにしても、話すことはないんだ。」顎をこわばったままに、視線を操作盤に置く。「とにかく、まだ能力が残ってる間、仕事をさせて、それとも首にしろよ。」

「俺はな、誰かと話す方がいいと思うんだけだ。」彼は手を私の肩にかける。

「そっか、いい考えだ。」振り向く。まずはまるで骨まで押し付けるような彼の指に見て、そして目に合う。「すでにそうしたんだからね。」

フォアマンは何も言い返さない。ただ私は理解すべきだろう知ったかぶりの顔をする。

ドアは開ける。空きだ。もう一度振り返って見なくて踏み入る。

★★★★

会議室の空気はこれ以上気まずくなるのは無理だろう。アダムズはあら探ししてるようでジロジロ見ながら、向こうの椅子からタウブは包帯された鼻を揉んで鋭い眼差しで私を切る。

「大丈夫か？」とパクは隣で囁く。

「はい、大丈夫で～す」とみんなの利益のために大声で言う。

チェイスは少し眉を上げてから検査結果が書いている用紙に見る。「細菌性髄膜炎とウィルス性髄膜炎は陰性だけど、タンパク質値の上昇は癌の可能性を示唆してるよ。」

「神経学的症状はもちろん、脳に指している」と私。

「MRIを撮ってきて。」チェイスは用紙をテーブルに置く。

パクはさっと立ち上がるが私に体を寄せる。「本当に大丈夫なの？」

「はいっ…」音質は少し辛辣だ。彼女の目つきは和らんで唇がとがる。今なら私は嫌なやつみたいな気がする。普通、相手にこんな態度をとるのはハウスくらい。「ついて行くよ。」私は立つ。

タウブは私達を同行するようにしぶしぶ席から立ち上がる。どうやら鼻の傷は歩くことを困難にするみたいだ。

★★★★

「ね、ちょっと聞いて、何だと思う？」と私達が患者の脳の画像を画面に読み込むのを待ちながら、パクは突如に言う。

ちらりと見る。「いい知らせでも？」

「正しかったよ。チェイスとデートに出かけるよ。」笑顔は浮かべようとして、そしてついに浮かぶ。「土曜日の夜に映画を観に行くんだよ。」

返事を出せる前にタウブは患者を助けることから戻る。またあの表情。

「いいから、ごめんってば。」

「うん…　ごめんが鼻を治すことがができたらいいんだけどね。」彼はパクの向こう側にある回転椅子に腰掛ける。

「で、告発するつもりか？」

彼は頭を傾ける。「かもね。」

「ほら、彼女の謝罪をちゃんと受け取って」とパクは遮る。「二度と起こらないよ。」目を丸くしてしばらく私を見る。「…でしょ？」

賛成できればいいのに。確実に知っていると信じればいいのに。

「暴行犯人同士で…」彼は鼻をこすりながら声が詰まった鼻音として出る。「…そう言っては当然だよね。」

彼はめそめそ泣くビッチだという皮肉を言いたいのにできない。画面に目を向ける。病変はないけど暗さの中に明るくて、明けらかの腫瘍がある「そこだ。後頭蓋窩髄膜腫。」画面を触らなくて指さす。

「なかなか大きいし、困難なところにあるね」とパク。「だけど取り出せるはずだよ。」

★★★★

脚を伸ばしてベンチに座りながら、私の頭は更衣室の冷たいタイルの壁にもたらしている。通常なら、ここでウロウロしない。視線をじっと注いでしまうと、いや、床に釘付けにしても、気づかれる恐れがあるので服を脱ぐ女性の姿を見るのが気まずいんだ。

でも今夜だけ誰もいない。例えいたとしても気にしないだろう。

女の子がロッカーの周りに素っ裸でお互いに追い合っていても、男子高大生のばかげた妄想みたいに、そうだとしても全くどうでもいいよ。

もうすぐ8時半だ。家に帰るべき。なのに帰りたくはないと思う。

私が患者を腫瘍について告げることになってしまった。タウブは明らかに苦しませたかったし。アダムズは役に立てなかった。パクはチェイスのことを熱く語るしかなかった。

実は最悪の知らせじゃなかったのに伝えることは大変だった。恋人ーじゃなくて、婚約者ーが狂犬病にかかった犬みたいに口から泡を吹いて言葉で私を攻撃した。何度も何度も謝罪した。なのに何も変わりなかった。病院、特に私を医療過誤で訴えたがるんだ。

患者自身は怒ってなかった。実は、不穏なことに私のハンチントンのことを知ってる。誰かがお喋りな口があるね。だから私のせいじゃなかったと言ったんだ。彼は腰から下が不随になっているのに私の方がかわいそうらしい。それってなんておかしいよ。

この病気一筋になってしまった。医者であるより、両性愛者であるより、人間であるさえより、ハンチントン病に罹った人である。今ならそれこそが私のアイデンティティになったんだ。

もし私のDNAにあるガチガチ動く時限爆弾が患者の髄膜腫のように手術で除去できたらいいのに。髄膜腫といえば良性だったが部位と大きさのせいで頭蓋内圧亢進と他の症状を起こしていた。そうだ、チェイスとチームが全部切除した。手術はうまく行って患者は今なら大丈夫だ。

そんなバカなことを考えて自分を嘲るように壁と天井の境目に冷笑する。DNAの変更だなんて。カトナーが気に入ったはずのSF映画に相応しい内容に聞こえる。

受け入れたと思ったのに。もう怖くないと思ったのに。ベンチの端を握り締める。それはただ、ボロボロにならないように自分についた嘘だった。

これからどうしたらいいんだ？目が潤む。独りでいて良かった。身を少し引き上げて、そして痛くなるほど勢いがなく、また頭を壁に落としてもたらせる。他のみんなに嘘をつくのは難しくないけど…自分には…もうだめだよ。　

★★★★

 


	4. Chapter 4

#  **第四章**

杖を掴んでじゅうたんに何度も何度も叩く。日々は長くて虚ろだ。俺の唯一の快楽は13番が帰ってきてからくれる一つのモルヒネ丸薬だ。午後の8：41になってる。テレビの上に掛かっているデジタル時計の数字がゆっくりと変わるのを見る。まだ帰ってきてない。なぜ俺はこんな風に制限されることでいいんだ？なぜ自分で手に入ろうとしないんだろう？

KAKはスタジオから出てきて、こちらへ向かう。

「なぁ…」と俺はソファで座って呼びだす。アイツは台所に通じるアーチのところで止まる。「どちらが攻めなんだ？」

アイツの口が小さな微笑みに曲げる。「教えてあげるものか」とアイツは言って台所に姿を消す。

マジか。それは予想外。アイツから初めての答えだ。機会があるたびに悩してるのに。と言えば、実は丸薬が唯一の快楽じゃない。これも当てはまるよ、この女にばかげて気まずいことを言いながら微かな反応を探して顔をじっと見るのが。

「13番だろうな？」と俺は呼ぶ。「絶対にそうだよ。」

答えはない。

玄関ドアはぱっと開く。ソファの背の上に首を長く伸ばして振り返って見る。噂をすれば影。やっと。アイツの髪が少し乱れている。ボトルを上着の右のポケットから取り出して近づく。アイライナーはまたほぼすべて消してしまった。理由は分かりにくくない。大抵の女みたいにバッグを持てばこんな問題はないだろう。

ボトルを開けて丸薬を注ぎだしながらアイツの手は安定だ。「はい、これ。」

俺は受け取って口にさっと入れ、勢いよく飲み込む。

「じゃ、ココア・パッフは首してない?」と俺は聞く。「賭けをしてるんだ。」

アイツは眉をひそめ、目を見開く。

「あ、心配するな。幻覚を起こしてない。賭けをするのは俺しかないよ。」

安心してるようだ。

「そして、もうお金がないので…賭けるのがこのピーナッツバターM&Mだよ。」隣にある袋を掴んで持ち上げる。「実はなかなか無駄だな。一人遊びのモノポリーみたい。」キャンディーの一握りを取り出す。

「それにそもそも食べるつもりだったんだ。」もう一つの丸薬のようにポンと口に入れる。

かわいそうに見ながらアイツは俺の傍で腰掛ける。

「M&M一つ食べる？」彼女まで袋を伸ばす。

いくつかを手に。

「おい、一つって言ったんだろう。」

薄い笑顔が浮かぶ。「まあ、私が買ったんでしょ。」

電子レンジがビーと鳴る。台所まで見に行く必要はない。KAKは13番のために晩御飯をまた温めてあげてるに違いない。いいな、アイツみたいな存在がいるって。いつも構ってくれる存在でな。

「な…症例はどう？」

アイツは詳しいことを教える。終わったと言い張るけどなぜかそれが本当にパズルの最後の一片だと思えない。所詮、こんなことにはパターンがあるし、そんなに単純であることはめったにないんだ。

★★★★

目を閉じると戻ってくる。名も覚え浮かべない町の外であの安っぽいモテルの部屋。しばらくしてみんな混じってしまったけどあの部屋だけは決して忘れない。

ベージュ色のはげたペンキと、茶色の毛足の長いじゅうたんと、ぼろぼろの箪笥の上に乗ってた製造後２０年のテレビと、乱用された殺菌剤の臭いがする狭苦しい浴室のひび割れた黄色のタイルと、肌に触れない方がましだという痒いシーツがかかった２つのシングルベッド、そして最後の日に太陽の光を遮ってた赤ワイン色のカーテン。

彼の声が聞こえる。

「約束して」とゼーゼー言う。頬は虚ろで、目が凹んで暗い。青白い肌に汗がキラキラしてる。「約束してよ」こちらへ手を伸ばす。

「断る。」俺は自分のベッドの縁で不愉快に座ってままでいる。

「ハウス…お願いだ…」

「お互いには十分あるんだぞ。」俺の目はナイトスタンドにちらつく、スプーンと、コップ１杯の水と、ライターと、綿球と、注射器２本の隣に白い粉末で満たされてるビニール袋に。

「それは…問題じゃない。」

「で、何が？」

「遊びには疲れすぎてる…ただ約束してよ」

「いやだ。」ビニール袋を取ってスプーンに零れないようできるだけ多く注ぐ。

「君はクソ野郎だね…」と溜息をついて言ってぺったんこになった枕により心地いいところに頭を動かそうとして歯を食いしばる。

「お前がないとダメなんだ…俺。」それを言いながら彼を見ない。できないんだ。むしろ、カーテンの間の隙間で差し込んで暗闇をさらに不明に描くゆるめく木の陰を眺める。

「そして僕なら君が生きる…生き延びることこそがないとダメだ。君は大丈夫だと分からないとダメだよ。」

俺は粉末を水と混じってライターをスプーンの下につける。「まあ、そんなはずがないぞ。」

「お願いだよ…」涙一滴は彼の顔をゆっくりと流れ落ちる。「…僕達の友情は大切に思ったことが一瞬だけあるなら…これだけしてくれよ。」

「この話は前にも話したんだろう。」粉末を液体に溶ける炎が部屋中ゆるめく光を投げかけながらスプーンの柄を握り締める。」　

「だから…そのわけで今度こそ僕の言うことを聞かないと。」彼の声は泣きじゃくりに崩す。「お願い…僕を手放して」

調理済みの溶液を綿球を通り抜けて両方の注射器に吸い込みながら目に液体を溜めてくる。俺の顔を流れ落ちて零れないように必死に戦う。

「無理だ、お前…お前がないと居残りたくなんてないよ、ちくしょう。絶対に無理…」暖かい滴が俺の頬に落ちる。そして鼻に、そして左頬に。立ち上がる。二番目の注射器を下に置くと彼のベッドまでの距離を足を引きずる一挙動で埋める。

また俺の方向へ手を伸ばす。今度は自分の手を彼に差し出し、彼の湿っぽくて冷たい肌に囲まれる。

「あいっ…愛してるんだ」ととげとげしくて速く言う。あのバカな言葉に対して歯を食いしばう。

弱く笑いながら涙が溢れるまで溜めて川のように流れ落ちる。

「さあ。やっと言わせたんじゃないか。今なら満足？」

ただ俺の手をよりきつく握る。

お互いの目が合ったままでいる。「だから、俺も一緒に連れてって。」

「どこへ？」眉を吊り上げる。「そんなの信じないんー」

俺は遮る。「それが意味じゃないって分かってるんだろう。」

「だめだ、しっかりして」と彼は言う。「僕のためにしっかりしてください…」

「なぜ？」

「だから、生き延びるのができるよ…今のところなら君はまだ分からないけど、できる。僕はそう信じてる。そしてそれが欲しいんだ。」

「でもなぜだよ？」怒りの火花は俺の中で浮かぶ。「いったい何のために？お前はこの後何かがあるってそんなに自信を持っていたら、もし俺もチェックアウトしたら何が構うんだ？」

「だから、カディの傍に帰って行く方がいいんだ。君を愛してるんだ。」

「違うぞ、そんなことない。」

「埋葬式に姿を現さなかったってのはなぜだと思う？」

「あ、そっか」と俺は嘲る。「姿も現さないととてもとても愛してるという意味なのか？すげえ、俺はこんな感情的なものには思ったよりさらにも苦手だろうなぁ。」

「と一生、一番大切な人から逃げて過ごしてきたやつの皮肉。」彼は咳する。「いいから。僕は正しいって知っているだろう。こんなことならいつも正しいからね。」また無理に笑おうとする。

底のどこかで真実を知ってる。苦しい熱さが俺の喉で湧いてきて、出せると思わなかった音を押し出す。「そうだ…」その言葉はよるめいている声帯に弱まれる。「だから…こうして俺を一人にすることができないんだ…」

「いくら必死に願っても、もうここに居られないと分かってるだろう。」彼の言葉は震える。「それは僕の力が及ばない。」

「分かってるんだ。」ゴクリと唾を飲んで注射器の一つを取る。13番の声が俺の頭に流れ込む。ウィルソンの願いを尊重する方がいいということとか、忠実についてとか、そんなに好きじゃないのに俺が無私無欲な行動でアイツを自由にしてあげたこととかが。

情けないけどそれは、今、５ヶ月後に鎮静剤を打って化学療法剤を無理やり投与することより、つまりしたかったことよりむしろ、このくそモテルの部屋で彼が少しずつ俺から離れるのを見るという理由だ。

「ダメだ…」腕を伸ばして俺の手首を掴む。

声を出すのは苦戦だ。「しないぞ」

「約束して」とまた。

もう2滴大きな涙を絞り出す長い瞬きで目を閉じてから彼の視線に合う。「約束だ。」と声のも体の震えも抑えきれなくて言う。

彼の腕に止血帯を巻いて、注射筒を当てて、露出してる血管を狙う。皮膚の下に入り込む。

「ありがとう。」俺の手を握り締める。単純なあの二言がなんとか彼の愛の気持ちをちゃんと伝える。

プランジャーを押して、心がそれと共に沈む。

「信じないと分かってるけど…けど…これは最後じゃないんだ。また会えるよ。」

からかうことでもできない。できないんだ。どんなにばかばかしく聞こえても。抑えきれない泣きじゃくりで息を飲みながら、彼の顔が苦しみから安心に変わるのを見るしかない。

数秒間、彼の指は俺の手を握り締めなくなって胸は上下しなくなる。目が虚ろになってきたのに、微妙な微笑みはそのままで残る。　

折り重なって倒れる。心拍はない。亡くなった。これからはいったいどうしたらいいかよ？

何時間も経って、俺は彼のベッドの隣の床で座ってる。泣けなくなったまで、涙一滴も残らなくなったまで塩辛いしずくが顔をヒリヒリさせる。疲れていて心が死んでて、二番目の注射器を血管に打ちたくてたまらない。でも無理だ。行かなきゃ。

体を引き上げてバイクジャケットを着て彼の財布の中の彼とアンバーの写真と最後の50ドルを取る。財布自体を持って行きたいけど、ID付きで置いた方がいい。指紋をきれいに拭き、杖を取ってドアまで足引きずる。すぐに見つかるだろう。

夕暮れの光は駐車場のアスファルトから反射して目にギラギラ光る。何日間あの暗い部屋で引きこもって過ごした後、オレンジ色で眩しい。何とか脚の神経は麻薬なしでしべれてる。むしろいつもと違う痛みで体全体が重い。息苦しい。

さっとバイクに乗り、寂しい木々だらけの道路を走る。俺は行先が分からないロボットだ。予後は５ヶ月だったし、多かれ少なかれ間に合った。楽しかった。一生の中で一番楽しかっただろう。彼が病気になったまでな。今週はもっとも辛かった。出発の頃は苦しくなるってくるとヘロインをいっぱい打ち込むことに同意した。自分に同じことをするつもりだった。だが、結局、彼はできないようにしたんだ。

そして俺は一人きりだ。かつてないほど一人きり。

★★★★

 


	5. Chapter 5

#  **第五章**

水曜日

斐が寝室に戻ったら私は仕事のために着替える中。

「だれなの？」彼女は財布を持ち上げると写真２枚を取り出す。一番目はウィルソンとアンバーで、二番目はカディとレイチェルだ。ハウスの財布に違いない。

「どうやって手に入ったんだ？」

「下着で眠ってるの。」斐は微笑む。「彼の服を洗濯物と一緒にしたらいいと思った。ジーンズの後ろのポケットの中にあった。」

私は驚いたような表情を投げる。

「で…だれ、あいつらは？」

どこに始めたらいいか分からない。「彼にはみんな大切な存在だった。」

「だったって？」

「話したら長いよ…」ズボンのチャックを閉めてボタンをかける。

「でも家族じゃないの？」斐は訝しげにまた写真を、そして私を見る。

「まあ、あの二人は家族になりそうだったんだ。」カディとレイチェルの画像を指さす。

「何があった？」

「ね、彼が好きじゃないと思ったのに。」

「さっきは心配したの…だけど面白い人だ」と彼女は言う。「それに、レミーの友達でしょ。」

友達って？私達は友達なのか？さっぱり分からない。

★★★★

翌日は手術から回復しながら患者の状態は良くなる。私のせいだった手術が含まれてる。向き合うことが難しいし、婚約者は私が彼の様子を見るのが嫌がるけど逃げられない。状態の悪化が私のせいだったので、せめてできるだけ助けるべきなんだ。

★★★★

金曜日

ケヴィンの部屋に向かう廊下で背広に着てる男に止まれた。こっちで働かないし、患者にも見えない。「ハドリー先生ですか？」と私の腕に手をかけて聞く。しかめないように頑張る。突然、知らない人に触られるのが嫌い。

「うん」と反射的に答える。

「ニュージャージー市警のトリッター刑事だが」と彼は言う。「ジェイムズ・ウィルソン先生は友達だったんだろうか？」

「はい…これは何の件に関わるのと聞いてもいいんですか？」この男に止まれるという驚きから立ち直る。30代の前半くらいに見える。たぶん私と同い年。

「先週にカリフォルニア州のモテルの部屋で不審な状況でアイツの死体が見つかった。

「不審な状況ってどういう意味？」

「死体が見つかってメイドサービスは早速に警察を呼んだ。州警警官は運転免許で身元を確認した。空の注射器やヘロインの1グラムが入ったビニル袋を含めって隣にあった他の麻薬道具からすると明らかに打ち過ぎて死んでしまった。」

心臓が沈んで、そしてドキドキする。そんな。ハウスが。

「わ…わけ分かりません。」私は必至に冷静さを保とうとする。「どこが不審なんですか？」

「使ってない、ヘロインの2グラムくらいが入ったもう一つの注射器もあった。一人じゃなかったと思うんだ。」

もちろん一人じゃなかったよ。やばい。「どういう意味ですか？」

背広の上着のポケットからメモ帳を取り出して目を通す。「二つのシングルベッドが揃えた部屋に泊まっていた。モテルの支配人はアイツが事件一週間前くらい他の男と一緒にチェックインしたと言い張った。二人ともオートバイに乗ったらしい。もちろん、死体が見つかった頃は駐車場には一台しかなくて、他の男の気配はなかったと。」

しばらくしてからまた話す。「あの不明な男こそが何があったかという謎を解けるカギだと思う。」

「すみません。それについては何も知ってないんですけど」と奮い起こせる一番気軽な口調で嘘をつく。

「ウィルソン先生は末期癌だと診断されて余命は５ヶ月しかないと宣告されたらしい。診断を受けた少し後、単に姿を消したらしいなんだが。既に先妻はみんな質問したし、彼女たちはアイツから何の音沙汰もなく行方不明だと。」メモ帳のページをパラパラとめくる。「君が最後に会ったのはいつから？」

「埋葬式の後ーーハウスーーつまりグレゴリー・ハウス先生の埋葬式の後。」

[グレゴリーハウスか。]　トリッター刑事はふくれっ面で唇を口に吸い込む。「聞いたことあるよ。叔父さんがアイツと関わる事件を担当したことあるんだ。」

何に触れてるかさっぱり分からないけどハウスは前にも法律ともみ合ったことがあるとはちっとも驚いてない。

「で、最後に会った時はハウス先生の埋葬式の後か？というと、消える前に話しかけたんだろう？」

実は、話した。まだ記憶に鮮明に刻まれてる。　埋葬式から帰ってきたところで携帯が鳴った。ウィルソンからのメッセージだった。会ってほしいと言われた。

★★★★

２０１２年の春・５ヶ月前

一週間前くらい彼に会った同じカフェを入る。彼は同じテーブルで淡々とした顔をして両手を握り合わせてる。親友の葬式から来て見かけるはずの表情じゃない。葬儀の最中に携帯をいじてから突然立ち去ったのは不思議だった。

私は近づけると見上げる。

「来てくれて嬉しい。」彼は笑う。

彼の向かいの席に座る。「平気なの？じゃなくて、もちろん平気じゃないけど、つまり意味が分かる…だろう？」まじかよ、バカに聞こえる。頭がバラバラになったまま。ハウスは本当に亡くなってると信じられないんだ。

「さようならと言いたかったんだけど」ウィルソンの目が潤んできた。

「どういう意味？」

「出かけるつもり、旅に。たぶん帰って来ないだろう。」

「そっか。」驚きは私に当たり、溶け込むには数分かかる。「どこに行くの？」

「言い切れないものなんだが。」

なぜと聞きたいけどやめた方がいい。感情がたくさん処理してるだろうから。誰の下でも働かなくて一人で世界のあっちこっちを転々とほっつき歩いて残ってる時を楽しむことがいいなら納得できる。

勢いよく飲み込むと少し首を縦に振る。「分かるよ。」

「そうだと思った。」また笑顔が浮かぶけど目はどんよりしたままで。

「他に誰に教えた？」

「君だけ。」

びっくりした表情が私の顔にはっきりと描いてるだろう。「どうして？」と聞かずにはいられない。

「だから君なら止めようとしないだろう。」

何と言えばいいか分からない。頭を横切ってることは多すぎる。わずかの間に黙ってお互いを見つめる。

ウエイトレスは近寄ってくる。「何にしますか？」

「あ、それはいいです。行くところなんです。」ウィルソンはテーブルから滑り出て立つ。

ウエイトレスは私に向かう。聞かれる前に答える。「私も行く。」

「そっか・・・まあ、いいんですね。」ぎこちない微笑みを振りまく、去って行く。

同じ見つめるという行き詰まり状態になちゃった。今回だけ私達は立ってる。

「君はいい医者だったよ」とついにウィルソンは言う。「きっとハウスもそう思った。チームにいてもらって嬉しかったし…信じがたいかもしれないけど君だけに対して特別な尊敬の念があった。」もう一度顔つきが悲しくなる。「僕は君がいないと寂しいだろう、みんながいないとはね。なのにこれはしなくてはならないことだ。」

「大丈夫なの。」私の中に渦巻く悲哀を堪えて無理に笑うけど、説得力がないだろう。「説明しなくてもいいんだよ。」

一滴の涙は彼の目から零れ、転がり落ちる。さっと私の体を両腕で掴む。

「ありがとう。」

私は抱きしめ返し、そして言葉にすることのできないすべてを伝えてそのままでとても長い間立ってる。癌がなければ良かったのに。ハウスは平気だったら良かったのに。こんなことにならなければ良かったのに。

でもそれこそが人生だ。クソくさいし。ずるい。そして誰のせいでもないもの。

★★★★

２０１２年の秋・現在

「さようならと言った」と正直に言う。「彼は旅に出るところだった。」

「じゃ、どこに行くつもりだったかを聞かなかったと？」刑事が私に目を細めてメモ帳をペンで叩く。

「ええ。」廊下で通り過ぎる看護婦２人を見る。「私の知ったことじゃない。」

「これは、ええと、もしかして君こそが末期症状だと診断されてる事実とは関りがあるんじゃない？」

彼の手にあるペンがまるで私の喉に突き刺されたようだ。「違うよ。何言ってるんだ？」声を落ち着かせるのが苦戦だ。いったいどうしてあのこと知っているかよ？

「まあ、アイツの状況を共感したと思える。」

「ごめん。捜査には関係ないでしょ。」

話題を変える前に気まずい沈黙が漂う。

「ウィルソン先生は一人旅しなかったと思われる理由でもない？」

「ないよ。」

「それに死に際には誰が一緒にいたか心当たりがあるか？」

「いいえ。」

メモ帳に走り書きしてからまた見上げる。「まあ、君は本当に助かったよ。」それは皮肉かどうかは良くわからない。「きっとあのオートバイをすぐに探し出すぞ。」

「あのオートバイって？」

「謎の男が乗ってたやつ。ウィルソン先生が名義人だったし、ナンバープレート番号知ってるし。ジャージーに帰ってきた気がするんだよ。」

突然、胸が痞える。あれは私のテラスハウスの外に駐車してる。なぜ私に述べてるんだよ？知る由はないのに。

「連絡するぞ。」彼の唇は自己満足な笑みで曲げてからエレベーターの辺りに向かう。

あ、最高。ハウスは気に入らないだろうけどあのオートバイを捨てらないと。

★★★★

会議室には誰もいないけどチェイスは事務室にいるし、その入口の隣にあるドアを勢い良く開けて入りながら視線を感じる。白衣を脱いで革の上着と交換する。

「どうかしたの？」と二つの部屋を繋ぐドアから入って言う。「患者の様子を見に行ったと思ったんだけど。」

腕が引っかかって袖を通せない。「ごめん。行かなきゃ。」とモゾモゾする。

ガタガタガタガタ、ポチャンポチャン 。丸薬の入ったボトルをじゅうたんに落ちるという独特な音。モルヒネだ。くそっ。

「それは何だ？」

「何でもないよ…患者のための。」さっと掴むように跪く。

できる前に私の手の上にはチェイスの、ボトルの上に。　長い瞬きで目を閉じる。今なら隠そうとしても無駄だ。立つと見させてあげる。

「ジョナサン・チャッファート。」ボトルに書いてる名前を読み上げる。「なぜ患者の薬を持って歩き回る？」

「複雑だ。」

眉を寄せて唇を下に曲げる。また手を私のにかける。「またトラブルに陥てないじゃないか？」

打つことか安楽死させることかどっちが言及してるか分からない。

「違う。そんなことないよ。」

「じゃ何だ？」

「もし教えたら患者はたぶん喜べない。」

「まあ、それに対しては何もできないけど、誰にも言わないよ。」彼の顔には偽りがない。「約束だ。」

私は溜息をつく。「座った方がいいだろう。」テーブルに向かって行く。

★★★★

ハウスの毎晩の丸薬を与えて、そして眠りにつくのを待ってから彼のカギを盗んで忍びぬくことができた。チェイスは私の家の前で会う。

「彼に会いたい。」チェイスは階段に向かうけど私は間に割り込む。

「そんな場合じゃない。眠ってるし、その前にこうしないとね。」

数秒間扉を見て、後ずさりする。「そうだ。」

彼は車に戻って中に滑り込む前に私のオートバイに乗りかける姿を眺める。 「経験があるような気がする」と言う。

「うん。」

「驚いてないよ。」

上流中産階級のテラスハウスが並んでいる通りを突進して先に進みながらエンジンが唸る。夜分遅くには閑散としてる。穏やかで。自由だ。涼しい夜風は私の顔に触れながら髪の毛を乱す。気持ちいい。速度を上げ、キーキーときしんで角を曲げざるを得ない。チェイスはしてるはずの表情が心に浮かぶと笑う。鏡で後ろを見る。彼は遅れまいと必死でついて行ってる。

建物の並みが切れて公園が始まるところの赤信号で止める。チェイスの車は距離を埋め、私の隣に走りつける。期待してた眼差しを投げる。「どこへ向かってるの？」と開けてる窓から叫ぶ。「君の計画はあまり説明してないよ。」

「見ればわかるよ」とゴロゴロしてるエンジン越しに呼ぶ。

信号は青にピカと変わる。もう一度唸ってバイクはまた前に突進する。チェイスは先を越される。営業所や小さいお店を走りすぎて商店街を横切る。次の信号でチェイスはまた追いつく。

「遅いぞ！」と私は叫ぶ。「パクとのデートを楽しみにしてるんだ？」

「だから！どこに向かってるんか分からないんだ！それにデートじゃないってば！」

私はニヤニヤして先に進む。越すように彼はもっと頑張る。

また信号。「ただかわいそうだったんだよ！少し変だけどいい人だからね」と彼は呼びかける。

「いやいや、すごい惹かれてるんだ！」と笑う。「大丈夫だよ、恥ずかしがる必要ないよ！アイツはバカな形で可愛いよ！」

どうしてこうになってきたかは良くわからないけど私達はこれをゲームにした。他のすべては崩れ去って私の心の暗い隅に落ちたし、今ならゴロゴロ鳴るエンジンと、光る電灯と、髪を吹く風と、止めるたびにチェイスをからかうことしかない。楽しい。

でもあらゆる事のように終わる。私達は遠く競争すればするほど建物が変わっていく、汚くてひび割れたレンガと板で塞いだ窓になったまで。そして突然、街は閑散してない。ダブダブジーンズを着る暴漢は集団で闊歩し回り、けばけばしいヒョウ柄のミニスカートの姿の女どもは街角でウロウロする。

止まってエンジンを切り、降りてチェイスが隣に走りつけるのを待つ。

「私の勝ちだよ。」と彼の車に乗りながら言う。

「ずるい、それ。俺はフィニッシュラインがどこだったか分からなかったのに。」グローブボックスの中に手を突っ込んであさる。「これを使ったらいいかな。」髪ブラシを差し出して笑いながら私が見えるように鏡を調整してくれる。ばかばかしい、私。自分を少し笑ってしまう。

「で…ここで捨てるつもり？」と私がモジャモジャをおとなしくさせて真っ直ぐで滑らかにしながら彼は聞く。

「うん、長くは残らないだろう。」

「そうか。いい考えだ。」安全距離から見れるように車を下げる。

影を浴びる。汚れと落書きとヒップホップ超低音と遠くから警察のサイレンの中での心地良い安らぎの場所だ。私達の目はオートバイに、そして怪しい人影を裏通りでこそこそする姿につけて数分が経つ。

「どうやって生き延びたんだろう、先生？」と突然チェイスは聞く。空気はまた真剣になってきた。

「さあな…とにかく…良かった。」

「だよね。」と数秒間後から言う。

「君もあの刑事に尋問されたの？」と私は聞く。

「ちょっとね・・・」私に向かう。「・・・でも聞いたことからにするとなぜか君に白羽の矢が立つらしいね。」

「アイツはね…ハンチントンのことを知ってるんだよ。」車の床をしばらくして見る。「私について他にも何が知ってるんだろう。」

チェイスの眉は困惑で寄る。「俺は何も言ってないよ。」

「そう、君じゃないと分かってる。信頼してるよ。」安心させる顔で見る。「でも誰かが教えたんだ。」

★★★★

 


	6. Chapter 6

#  **第六章**

どぎつい光。目が痛い。かすんだ人影がソファの前側まで回り込みながら俺は目を細める。体にぴったりのデニムに、重ね着のトップの上にズボンつり。まっすぐで長い茶色の髪でシャープな顎。１３番だ。そして男もいる。短い金髪で厚い唇。ボタンかかったシャツの裾がベルト付きのジーンズの中にたくし込まれてる。チェイスだ。悲しい子犬の目で俺を見つめてる。いったいなんでコイツがここにいる？

「ごめん」と１３番「教えなければならなかったんだ。」

「何だと？」直立する。「俺の睡眠を妨げることが謝るべきだ。」

チェイスは目に涙をためる。

「そうか、朝の４時に起きられただけでなくーー」話の途中でアイツは俺にしがみつく。「――この気まずいことを耐えられなきゃな。」俺はガチガチ。

１３番は歯を見せず抑えられた癖の反笑いでかすかに輝く。これを楽しそうに見ては当然だ。

「あのさ、どうやら俺が永遠に亡くなったと思ってまた俺の事にラブラブになったんじゃないか。やっぱり死は万事を変えるな？」

チェイスはアホみたいにっこりしながら引き戻す。不機嫌なコメントはどうでもよさそう。

「話があるんだけど」と１３番は言い始める。「今日、刑事に質問された…」彼女の視線は床に落ちる。「ウィルソンの事を…捜査してる、彼の…」

最後まで言わない。

人がそんなことしてすごくうんざりだ。「つま先でそっとそっと歩き回るように避けようとしても何も変わりはないぞ。」と俺は噛みつく。「アイツの死だ。言えよ。アイツは死んでる、冷たい腐りかけてる肉の塊なんだよ。」

俺が最低のくず人間かのように2人ともゾッとする。しばらくしてから１３番は続く。「あいつらは知ってるね、オートバイ２台がウィルソンの名義になってること。アンタのを探してるんだ。で、あの…喜べないだろうけど、捨てらないとだめだった。」

突然の熱さは俺の体の中にうねる。コイツ、寝た間に俺のバイクを捨てたって？毛布を脚から押しのけて立ち、１３番の顔にすごい近づく。「何なんだよ、きさまの名前、カットスロートビッチになったかよ？」

「いいから、彼女は先生を守りたかったんだけ。」とチェイスは俺の肩に手をかかって言う。

「見つけられるところだったんだ。」彼女は足を踏ん張って頑固な顔をする。申し訳なさそうに見えなくて、怖がらない。「アンタが生きていることがばれるだろう。ウィルソンと一緒にいたのがアンタだと分かっちゃうだろう。刑務所に戻るしかないだろう。」

「余計なお節介だ！守られる必要ない！」

「違う、要るよ。」チェイスは握り締める。アイツの手をピシャリと押しのける。「お前のことを気にかけてる人はちゃんといるんだからさ、受け止めた方がいい。

「むかついた理由分かってるよ。」と１３番。「あのオートバイはウィルソンが残してくれた最後のものだろう。」

息苦しい、こいつら。やかましい文句やクヨクヨは俺を窒息するんだ。「ささっとクソ食らえ。2人とも。」

またく狼狽えてない。「アンタがしたこと、分かってるよ。」１３番の印象的な目が俺を貫く。「そしてなぜ私にきたかも分かってると思う。」

何も言えない。杖を掴んで２人を打とうとスイングしたいけど無理。してはダメ。俺でもそれくらい知ってる。無防備だ。あいつらには見せられない。

後ずさりし、またソファに腰掛ける。「違うぞ、何でもかんでも。俺はただ唯一の交通機関を失いたくなかったんだ。」横になって毛布を体に投げかける。「また寝るぞ。このたわごとから卒業することも、変態ストーカーみたいハァハァして俺の寝顔に覆いかぶせることもできるよ、お前次第だ。好きにしろ。」

「やはり、子供だ。」とチェイスは呟くように言う。「変わりないものあるね」

「いいよ。私達は真実知ってるんだからね。」

★★★★

 


	7. Chapter 7

#  **第七章**

私達５人全員は会議室にいる。患者は失語症の発作があって、つまりしばらくの間に彼は突然、話す能力を失った、それに振動と不随意運動が悪化してる。明らかに他に何かが問題だ。

チェイスは失語症を書き足してマーカーペンの尻をホワイトボードに叩く。吐き気と嘔吐と片頭痛を線を引いて消されてる。どうやらあの症状はせめて髄膜腫よりだった。こいつは宝くじが当たったかな。

「ループスの検査をした方がいい。」パクは眼鏡を押して位置を調整する。

「自己免疫疾患の家族歴がないよ。」と脚を組んでアダムズは言う。

「みんな嘘をつくもの。」

パクは既にモットーを採用したんじゃないか。「進行は速すぎ。」と私。

「まあ、今は選択肢が少ないからループスの抗核抗体検査してきて。」チェイスはテーブルで座ってる私達の方を向く。「けどね…免疫グロブリン静注して小細胞肺癌の検査を。」

アダムズとパクとタウブは戸惑いの眼差しを交換し合う。「じゃ、脳から良性 腫瘍 を取り除いた上でまだ癌だと思ってるの？」とアダムズは聞く。

「そう、いい考えだ。」私は立つ。「腫瘍随伴症候群は合うだろう。」

「若いし、非喫煙者だ。可能性が低いとーー」

「ーー免疫グロブリン静注してくるよ。」私はドアに向かって行く。

「えっ、チェイスと１３番は確かにこの症例に関して同意してるんですね。」とアダムズ。「仲いいでしょ。」

面白く思わなくて指がドアノブのところで宙ぶらりんになって私は止める。なぜそんなに気になってる？

「付き合ったりしてるわけじゃないよ。」とパク。「１３番は同性愛者だからね。」

「恋人同士じゃないという理由があれしかないなんてね。」チェイスは嘲笑う。

目が転がって私は振り返る。「実は両性愛者だけど、うん、彼女がいるし、みんなには関係ないことだろう。じゃ、手遅れになる前に患者を治療してはどうかな？」

「ああ、そうしょうか。」チェイスはマーカーペンを下に置く。

私はみんなより先に廊下を急いで通る。エレベーターのドアは開くと見覚えのある顔を露出する。丸くて、眉が厚くて、青い目。トリッター刑事だ。

「ハドリー先生。何か遮たりしたらすみません…」どうにか彼の誤りは全然誠意じゃなさそうに聞こえる。「…がもう少し話したいんです。」

チームは追いついたところ。何も言わずただ見合う。この刑事知ってる。もうみんな質問されてる。

仕方ない。検査したり治療を始めたりするために彼らはエレベーターに入りながら私は刑事の後を追う。会議室とチェイスの事務室から角を曲がった先に５ヶ月くらいから、どうやら使用されない状態である事務室へ連れて行く。まだ彼の名前はドアにある。ジェイムズ・ウィルソン医師。

全部は彼が置いたままで。フォアマンは他の誰かに道を譲るために片付けなくて信じられないよ。フォアマンはスペースの無駄遣いが嫌いのに。

「座ってね、ハドリー先生。」刑事はウィルソンの机に向かって腰掛ける。私は顎の筋肉がこわばる。

「立つ方がいいよ。」私はドアの際でうろついたまま。

「ここでいるのは不愉快な感じなの？」

何とも嫌な奴。「もちろん、不愉快だ。」と本音を言う。

「それはアイツの死のことで罪悪感を持ってるんだから？」

私は顔に困惑を見せない。「いや、彼がなくなったことが悲しいけどなぜ私が罪悪感を？」

「君はね、犯罪歴がある。」トリッタは机に足を乗せる。私は睨みつく。コイツはニヤニヤする。「６ヶ月に収監されたね。それは麻薬とある男が死んじゃったという事件の結果だったらしい。」

唇を噛む。これは白羽の矢が立つ理由だろう？犯罪歴があるから？

「ああ、過剰投薬しちゃって刑期を勤めた。 何の関係があるの？」

「ふーむ。」コイツは笑う。「ただの過剰投薬だったと思えないよ。もっと個人的だっただろう。死んだ男は君の兄だったんだ。」

胸がドキッと。口が乾くなる。

「本当に座る気はない？」

くそっ。足が震えてる。何も言わない。ドア枠に持たれてじっとしようとする。

「君と同じ、兄はハンチントン病があった。かなり進行した段階だった。自分の運命をそんな風にまともに見据えるのは悪夢だったんだろう。それに、その運命は兄の顔をしていたなんて。地獄だったんじゃないか。」

「お前の捜査には何も関係ないだろう。」と歯を食いしばって、私。

「いや、違う。俺の捜査には百パーセント関係があるよ。」コイツは背広の上着からタバコを取り出して、そしてライターを。「いいから、関係者は証拠できなかったけど君も俺も知ってるよ、あの押し子を押したのは君だったんだ。」

タバコに火を点ける。私はコイツに飛びかかって踏み消したくてたまらない。

「そして、あのさ。君はウィルソン先生の臨終を看取ったと思う。」

「何？まさか。」と私は嘲る。「一緒にいた人は男だったと言ったんだろう。」

「まあ、実は誰にもよく見られなかったし、彼、それとも場合によって彼女はヘルメットを被った。」

「私は５ヶ月ずっとこの町に居たんだよ！」よく考える前に出てきた。実は、厳密的には真実じゃない。州外の美術展にいくつか斐と同行した。

「あっちこっち調べたよ、ハドリー先生。」タバコを吸う。「記録はない。仕事に戻ってきたのは日曜だけ。」コイツは吐きながら煙が流れ出す。「ぴったり合ってるさ。君は海外の旅から帰ってきてウィルソン先生と姿を消して、そしてアイツが遺体で発見された直後に都合よく再現するとは。」

これ、信じられない。ハウスのために心配したのに。アイツらは彼が生きているという疑いがあると思ったんだけど、この刑事はずっと私に罪を着せようとしてる。

「証拠あるよ。郵便があるし、ネットで注文した物の箱も。隣人は私を見た。恋人は私がどこにも行ったことがなかったと肯定できるよ。」

「それは証拠のように見えさせるため整理できるだろう。必ずしも法廷で認められるわけじゃないよ。」刑事はまたタバコを大きく吸い込む。「例のオートバイが君の家の外にあったと知ってるんだ。」

「どういう意味か分からない。」

「嘘は無駄だ。」携帯を持ち上げてハウスのバイクが私の家の前に駐車してることを示す画像にスライドする。

いったいどうしてかよ？

「ウィルソン先生の同僚を調べてから直ぐに部下2人を外に張り込ませて君を監視してもらった。 君なら関係ある可能性が最も高いと思ったんだ。」

私の手は拳になる。「脅かされてないよ。何も悪いことしてないから。」

「あ、もちろんだ、人の道徳的観点によってはな、けどすごい違法のことをしたと思う。実はたくさんした。」

「消せ。ここは病院だ。」ととげとげしく言う。「そして友達の事務室からささっと出て行け。」

ニヤニヤしながら刑事は私の言う通りにする。「また今度会いに来るよ。」通り過ぎて肩が私に軽くぶつかる。しかめっ面になって仕方ない。

★★★★

「ループスの抗核抗体は陰性だ。」とパクはみんながチェイスの事務室で机で座る彼に向かって立ちながら言う。

「肺はきれいだ。」タウブはX線写真を持ち上げる。「あと、免疫グロブリンで改善の兆しはない。」

「それにしても、まだ腫瘍随伴症候群の可能性がある。」チェイスは大きすぎるテニスボールをもてあそぶ。

「なぜその考えにそんなにくっ付いてるの？」とタウブ。

「前にもこんな症例を見たから。」ボールを壁にピョンと投げてみんなに見られながら受け止める。「全体MRIを撮って来て。」

「癌が見つからなかったら言った通りだろと言うつもりだよ」とタウブ。みんなは廊下に行く。私はむしろ会議室に、テーブルで腰掛ける。

チェイスはテニスボールを下に置いて私のところに来る。「どうかしたの？さっきから黙ってた。」

私は溜息をつく。「さっき、あの刑事に追い詰められた。アイツは私がウィルソンと一緒にいたと思ってるんだ。」

「なぜ？」

「アイツは兄の事、知ってる。」私の前にあるペンを掴んで握り締める。「ウィルソンは過剰摂取死だった。」 私の目はチェイスのとさっと合う。「分かってるだろう？」

「ああ。」

「警察が私の家に張り込んでたし、オートバイが前に駐車してるのを撮ったし、私の犯罪歴のせいで、私は第一容疑者だ。」

「そんな…」一瞬驚いて見つめる。「でも、待って、無理じゃないか？ウィルソンは５ヶ月国中に走り回ってたのに。君はずっとここにいた。」

「そうだけど。アイツは証拠がないと言ってる。」今、ペンをガラスの上に前後に転がす。「アイツは正しいよ。海外から戻ったからずっとここにいたという証明するものはない。実はそれより悪い状態だ。私は斐と一緒に美術展に行ったことあるし、アイツはその事実を逆手に取るために曲げる方法を考え出すだろう。」

「じゃ、 美術展に行くようにだけ去ったという証明する方法があるだろう。君には俺も斐もいるよ。俺たちは誓って言う。 」

「無理だろう。君は友達で、今なら上司だ。斐は私の彼女だ。」私は立ち上がり、彼の手を私の手で軽くかすめる。

「大丈夫だよ。何とかするね。」彼の唇がギュッと結ばれ、顔を厳しく、揺らぎなく描いてる、目の中に震えてる感情にも関わらずに。

★★★★

２時間くらいが経った。チェイスと私は具体的証拠を探して家から持ってきた写真と書類をあさってテーブルで座ってる。

「銀行はどう？」

「帰ってから行ったことない。」

「じゃ、携帯の写真はどう？GPS情報がついてるかも。」

苦笑いを漏らす。「位置追跡オプションはいつも切ってる。キモイよ。」

「だよね、分かる分かる。」彼は溜息をつく。

「それに…正直にここ５ヶ月そんなに写真撮ってない。それは _ **ミコノス**_ 島でやりまくったんだし。それからほとんど家で過ごしてきた。撮りたいものあるか？」

チームは会議室に戻って来る。

「2人とも何してんの？」とパクは聞く。

「何でもないよ。」私は慌ててすべてを積み重ねて集めて繰り返す。

「じゃ、見つけたことは？」チェイスは彼らを見る。

「ないよ。」タウブは溜息をつく。

「それって、体全体に腫瘍の気配はないんだ？」

「あの、いや、MRI行われなかったよ。」

「どういう意味？何があったか？」

「できなかった。患者は拒否した。」

チェイスの口は少しポカンと開く。「非侵襲的で損害を与えない手段を断ったと言ってる？」

「そうだ。」

「彼の脳は急激に悪化してるし、理由が分からないと直ぐに死んじゃう可能性が高いと説明してあげた？」

「そう。」

「でも、問題はね…」とアダムズ。「…今なら少し改善してきたよ。」

チェイスは笑顔を隠せないみたい。彼、謎を解いた。そして顔は真剣に戻る。「これは治療法じゃないと知らせたんだろう?癌があるなら転移すると。手遅れになる前に見つけないとだめ。既に手遅れになってないならね。」

「それも伝えた。」タウブはまだ包帯が巻いた鼻を擦る。「どうでも良さそうだった。」

「神経機能が障害されてる 。覆すべきだ。フォアマンに伝って。」

「それ、もうやってみたんだけど。」とパク。「許可してくれなかった。」

「なぜ？」

「まあ、誰かさんが婚約者を怒らせちゃったし・・・」タウブは私の方向を見る。「…すでに病院を訴えたがっているというわけでフォアマンは、僕らは強く求めることができないって。」

チェイスは嘲る。「彼が死ぬなら彼女はさらにむかつくんだろう。」

「分かってる。」とアダムズ。「けどそれは彼女次第で、私達には何もできない。」

「家族はどう？」とパクは尋ねる。「両親は助けてくれるかも。」

「そうだ、いいアイデアだ。」とチェイス。「連絡を取ろうとしてね。」

★★★★

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

#  **第八章**

「早いな。」１３番が扉から入りながら俺は起き上がる。「患者は死んでないし、それならまだどこかでふてくされてるんだろうからな。」ソファの背越しに振り返って見る。「いい知らせ？」

彼女の顔は仮面みたいにひるまない。上着のポケットに手を入れない。「もう他の腫瘍があって、探すためにMRIを行わせてくれなくて、婚約者はまだ怒っていて、そして私は殺人事件の捜査の第一容疑者になったといい知らせとして思ったら、うんそうだよ。」

どういう意味か俺は聞かない。いらない。

彼女はソファの肘掛けの隣に歩み寄る。「アンタは行かないと。」

あの言葉でまるで12g注射器が頸静脈に突き刺さっているかのように。俺を捨てたがっている。コイツは俺の事がもうたくさんじゃないか。みんなと同じようにぽいと投げ捨てるつもりだ。こうになると知ってる。なんでコイツを信頼したか？なんでコイツが他の奴と違うと思ってた？

「サツはこっちに張り込んでるよ。アンタには安全じゃない。」

そっか。

「いいから、チェイスが注意を引いてる間に行こうよ。」鍵束をカチャカチャ鳴らす。

「どこへ？」杖を掴んで彼女の後を足引きずって追う。

「安全なところ。」と送り出しながら言う。

「レズバーか？寝袋を持ち込ませてくれるとは思えないぞ。」

雰囲気に関わらず小さな笑みが彼女の唇を曲げる。小さい階段を下りて彼女の車に向かう。

「じゃ、いい子だったら丸薬もらうかな？」

返事はない。中に滑り込んでドアを閉め、エンジンをかけて動き出す。バックミラーに映る、電灯の下で駐車してる車の隣に立つチェイスの姿をちらりと見る。

「私は話を聞くに値するよ。」と視線を道路につけて言う。

「俺がしたこと知ってると言ったんだろう。なぜそんなに気になってるか？」

「だから私はアンタに言ったんだよ。」彼女は顎の筋肉がこわばる。「それにあれで収監される可能性がある。」

「俺がしたこと分かってるんだろう。」と俺はより厳しく言う。「それだけが大事だぞ。」

「話がないとモルヒネもない。」１３番は車を角に曲げる。

脚にズキズキしてる感覚は昨夜の鎮痛薬の効果がもうずっと切れたと覚えさせる。

「いいから。」車の床に杖を叩く。「アイツ、苦しくなったから、H一杯の大きな袋を手に入れちゃって、調理して、準備全部整えておいたんだし、お互い忘却に走り込むためにな。アイツをやったさ、そして俺、気が変わっちゃって飛び出た。以降の事は知ってるんだろう。」

「まさか。」１３番は目で俺を切る。「彼に約束したと認めるより完全に浅はかとして見られる方がましじゃないか。」

杖を握り締める。

赤信号。車は止まる。「あの夜聞いたんだ。」１３番は前と俺を交互に見る。「だから否定するな。」

「何が構ってるかよ？」と噛みつくように。

「言わないんだから。」彼女はアクセルペダルを踏み込んでガクンと先へ進。「位置が逆にされて面白くないね？」

気の利いたつっこみを言いたくて、たぶん性的なほのめかしで、コイツが両位置も好きっていいなとかの冷やかしかも、それなのに脳から舌に伝わらない。まるで配線が切れてるかのようだ。

痛みが増える。鈍痛から張り裂けるような骨まで伝わる鋭いものへ。デニム越しに筋肉が元あった虚ろなところを擦る。「いいから。アイツに約束したんだ、俺は生き続けるって。ささっと丸薬を出してやがれ。」

「どうして？なんで屈服した？」

「こんなクソくらい無駄なこと知るために、刑務所に戻る甲斐があるか？」

「いや、でも何もないよりましだ。」

「俺はそれよりいい質問がある。お前にな。」新しい刺激で痛みはわずかの間に和らぐ。「なぜこんなことを？なぜ俺をただ引き渡さなかった？」

答える前に俺は遮る。「あ、そうだ、自分を犠牲にしたら何らかの偉大なご褒美を手に入れるし、お前の人生には意味があったんだろうと思ってるな。ただ一つの勇ましい行為で万事が変わると思ってるんじゃないか。」

押し殺した笑声は彼女の喉から漏れる。「いや、全然。」

「バカ、お前は。」杖を叩く。動きは痛みを少し良くさせる。「残ってる時間をこれのために台無しにしたいんじゃないか。全部捨てることがいいんじゃないか。」

「まじか。全部捨てるってアンタに言われたくないよ。」暗闇を通して彼女の目は俺の方へキラッと。「それとも全部流したと言った方がいい？」

そして沈黙。タイヤがアスファルトの上に転がる音も、風が車の脇にぶつかる音だけだ。

「受け取れ。」と丸薬が掌に、しばらくから彼女は言う。「Sじゃないよ。」

★★★★

私道を入ったら８時少し過ぎた。今なら居場所が分かってる。

「バカ。」と俺。「本当に真夜中、予告なしにあそこに入って欲しいか？逮捕されてもらいたかったら、ただ俺を引き渡せばよかったよ。」

「彼女は警察を呼ばないだろう。いいから、ついて来い。」１３番はギアをパークにしてカギを引き出して、ドアをさっと開ける。

何かが俺をコイツと一緒に行かせる。

１３番は人差し指を玄関の呼び鈴に触れる。活気のない５音のメロディーで鳴る。

「なんでアイツ？」と足音が近づいて来ながら俺はとげとげしく囁く。

「分かってるだろう。」

ドアはパット開く。誰もいない。あ、じゃなくて。手をノッブに、ドアをほんのわずかに前後に揺らしてパジャマを着てる暗い髪の幼い女の子は微笑む。「ハウス！」

「やあ、レイチェル。」と俺は押し出す。

「この子は誰？」レイチェルの頬が膨らめる。「ウィルソンじゃないよ。」

言う必要なんてあるもんか？「ああ、お前なんと可愛いな。」と腹への比喩的な一撃を皮肉で緩和させる。

「私はレっ」

「１３番だ」と俺は遮る。

「変な名前、それ。」レイチェルはクスクス笑う。大きくなった。

１３番はレイチェルに微笑みかけて同時に俺を睨む。

「レイチェル！」と俺が一年間以上聞いてない独特で懐かしい女声は呼ぶ。「何してるの？歯を磨いてるはずなのにっ」玄関を踏み入って俺の目と合う瞬間に途中で止まる。言葉が出なさそうでガチガチに凍り付いたように動かなくて、いつもの襟ぐりの深いトップとケツにぴったりくっつくスカートを身に付けてる。それだけが変わってなくていいな。

「ママ、ハウスが来たよ！」レイチェルは上下に飛び跳ねて俺の上着の袖をぐいと引っ張る。「上がって遊んでもいい？」

彼女はそれを聞き取るのにわずかの間がかかる。「いや、愛しい子。寝る時間よ。歯を磨きなさい。」

「でもハウスと遊びたいよ。」目を開いて俺を見上げる。

「母さんの言うことに従った方がいい。」と袖からレイチェルの指を取り外してそっと言う。

「ウィルソンはどこ？」と抑揚のない声で聞く。

「あっちに行っちゃった。」

「いつ帰るの？」

「ね、来なさい。」カディは近寄ってきてレイチェルの手を取って連れ去りながら俺に目をつける。

「リーサ、そんな。」ジュリアは他の部屋から踏み入ってくる。「呼んでほしっ」

「いや。」と娘を妹まで丁寧に案内してカディは言う。「ただレイチェルがちゃんと歯を磨いて寝るようにして。」

「分かった。」ジュリアは女の子の手を取って階段を上って姿を消す。

「ハウス。」カディの中心は俺に戻る。「いったいどうしてここに？」

「１３番が連れてくれた。」隣にいるコイツをチラッと見る。「どうやら、気分転換に人間関係カウンセリングの分野を働くことを考えてるんだ。」

コイツは面白くなさそうな顔をする。

「死んでない。」とショックからまだ立ち直ろうとしてるカッデは言う。

「ガッカリされたように聞こえる。」俺は杖を二回ドアの枠に叩く。「禁止命令は死後にも有効であるか？」

指で癖のある髪を掻きむしる。「相変わらずハウスじゃないか。何をしてやがった？これを計画したか？何でもかんでも、連れ戻すために企んでいた？」

「あ、話全部聞きたいわけじゃないだろう？ソファまで行って座らなきゃだめだし。」

「企みじゃなかった。コイツはただバカなんだよ。」と１３番。「そして今ならあなたが必要だ。」

カディは嘲る。「私が必要って？いつも通りよ。ウィルソンを飲み干して、これからは私の出番よね？」

俺には異議がない。底のどこかに彼女の言ってることが真実だと分かってるからかも。

「どうやってコイツがアンタを唆してこんな風にイネーブリングを与えさせるかが知りたくもない。」

１３番はそれに対して返事はない。むしろ俺たちを交互に見る。「２人とも話すことが山ほどあるだろう。私は車で待つ。」歩き出そうとする。

俺は彼女の腕を引っ掴む。「もし今夜、死者が出たらお前の責任だぞ。」

「いいから、バカなことするな。真実言えよ。」と去って行く前に１３番。

「そうだよね。」と他の声は言う。「カディに真実を伝えて。ウィルソンを殺したし、１３番に庇われたままでいて一日中ゴロゴロして自分をかわいそうに思うために。」

こうになると分かってた。また見てる。アンバー。

「モルヒネでハイになってると彼女に告白しろ。」とアンバーは俺の耳元で囁く。「麻薬についてどう思うか分かってるんだろうね。」

「だよなぁ…今ならいとしいしとに進級したよな。すべてを統べ、一つの麻薬。」カトナーだ。「 バイコディンでも受け入れることできなくて今ならどう思うだろう？」

「ハウス？」カディはまたカトナーの後ろに焦点が合う。

「ウィルソン、死んでるぞ。」

彼女にぶつかる。目はとろんとしてくる。「いつ？」

「8日前くらい。」

壁にもたれて倒れ、口を覆うために両手がさっと上がる。

「俺が殺したんだ。」

カディは目を丸くする。そして立ち直って顔が厳しくなる。「アンタが殺したってどういう意味のよ？」

「苦しんでた。俺、終わりにした。」

「そんな…」カディは近寄る。俺を両腕で抱き締めそうに見える。欲しがってる。がしない。むしろ見つめる、何かを探してて。

「またバイコディンに依存してるね。」涙を一滴払いのける。

「ちがう。」

「今にも嘘つくつもり？」

「お前は自分で言ったんだろう。俺は変化できない。」

「告白しろ…」とアンバーはまた囁く。

「それはバイコディンじゃない。」

「ハウス、これできない。」彼女は後退りする。「二度とは無理よ。」

「なぜ彼女の食堂をぶち壊して通り抜けるんだ？」と彼女の隣にうろつくカトナーは尋ねる。

「分からないんだよ！」杖を床に打ち付ける。

彼女は顔をしかめるけど、何も言わない。

甘受は怒りになる。「お前のせいだった！全部が！」俺は彼女を睨みつける。

防護姿勢で身を庇って腕を組む。「いいから！私のせいだったのよ！これで満足？！」

「いや、お前のせいだったのは、俺が変わったこそなんだよ！ただお前には見えなかった！」俺はまた距離を埋める。「頑張ってたのに！いつもお前には十分じゃなかったんだ！」

「そうだよ！十分じゃなかった！そして決して十分にはならないよ！死にそうと思った時さえ私に支えてくれなかったの！いつもと同じような自分勝手なクソッタレだった！そしてバイコディンを飲み込んで嘘ついた！」

「まだ俺を愛してるんだ！認めろ！」彼女の肩を掴む。

「いや、出ていけ！」涙が流れ落ちながら俺を押しやる。「警察を呼ぶことになる前に行けよ。」

これはばかげていた。いったいなぜ従ってきた？決して前に戻れない。そして俺はそんなのいらない。

振り返って足引きずって小道を辿りついて出て行く。

「私がいればアイツがいらないんでしょ？」アンバーの息は俺の耳元で熱く感じる。

「僕もいるよ。」と全てはただのゲームのようにカトナーは言う。

俺はコイツらを無視する。

「お前やはりSだよ。」車に乗り込みながら俺の目は１３番のと合う。「お前はこれがうまくいくと思わなかった。望むことさえもしなかった。ただ俺をお前と同じくらい脆弱にしたかっただけだろう。」

「マジか。」彼女は無理に笑う。「それに対してなんて言うか分からない。」

「苦しませたかったんじゃないか。」

「アンタもう苦しんでるのに。」１３番はカギを回してエンジンが発動する。

「お前もな。」

「１３番は苦しんでるわけがない。」と後ろの席からカトナーは言う。「美人の彼女がいるよ。」

アイツの隣にアンバーは座っている。「アンタはね、１３番が苦しんでると信じたがるだけだ、不幸の仲間がいるために。」

コイツらは去って行くといいな。また１３番を見る。「ただ俺の泣き顔を見たかったんじゃないか。」

「アンタそんな顔なんてあるかよ。」彼女は車をバックして私道から出て道路に戻る。

★★★★

 


	9. Chapter 9

#  **第九章**

私達が入ってからホテル部屋のドアを閉める。ハウスは二つのベッドの中でより近いのまで足を引きずって座る。「お前はバカだぞ」とヘッドボードに杖を引っ掛けながらそれを今夜二回目に言う。

「どうしてだろう、家で愛してくれる女の子と一緒に過ごすよりむしろ私はアンタを助けようとしてるんだから？」私はベッドで座って上着とブーツを脱ぐ。「そう、バカかな。」

ここに来た前に斐を電話して、今夜帰らないと言ったんだ。心配してるけど、理解してくれてる。

「もう、うるせえな！」ハウスは目を閉じる。

「って、何？」

「お前じゃない。」

「また幻覚か。」口がしばらく開いたままで私は部屋の向こうを眺める。いったい何なんだよ、私。よく考えてなかった。

「当たり前はずだったのに。最初からモルヒネを与えるべきじゃなかったんだ。」

「要らないぞ。」彼は私を見る。「俺の人生を直せようとしやがっては不要だ。」

「私にやって来た。」

「しばらく泊めたら面白いだろうと思ってたから。」

「違う、助けを求めた。」と私。「建前を崩して認めろ。」

「あ、そっか。」と彼の声調はとげとげしくなる。「俺を治すことができたらお前も壊れてないんじゃないか。そういうことだろうな。」ハウスは立ち上がって私の前に踏み込む。「お前、ウィルソンじゃないぞ！」

笑い声を押し殺すのが苦戦。「そのつもりはそもそもなかったよ。」

私の面白そうな表情で彼の睨みが深くなる。「お前は俺と同じようにめちゃくちゃだ。」

「本当か？」

「お前が今ここにいる事実はそれの証だ。」と彼。「そう、今のところに我慢してくれる人はいるんだな。でもこんなバカなことをやり続けたらアイツを無くすよ。独りぼっちで死ぬぞ。」　

「おい、アンタが傍にいてくれると思ったのに。」私の口は苦笑いに曲げる。「でもさ、車を恋人の食堂をぶち壊して通り抜ける男からの恋愛相談とはな。すごい。」私は髪を耳の後ろにかける。「アンタは怖がってるんだけだ。これは防衛機制だろう。」

「あ、そうか、防衛機制の話をしたい、１３番？番号で呼ばれてることは今まで別に構わないんじゃない。お前は心の底で自分がそれに過ぎないと恐れてるかもね。」

「情けないやつだ。」彼を睨みつける。「私の事に焦点を移そうとして、私の気分を必死で害しようとしやがってるね。この世にはウィルソン以外にアンタの事を気に掛けられる人もいるかもというのが受け入れられないんだから。」

「さっさと帰れ。」彼の眼差しは険しくて暑苦しい。でも他にも何かがある。脆弱のかすかなキラリだ。「ちくしょっ、ほっとけ。」

「無理。」私は動かずベッドについたままでいる。

彼の視線は遠くなる。テレビに、そしてトイレの扉に漂う。幻覚は話してるだろう。

「またアンバーを見てるんじゃないか？」

彼は私を見下ろす。何も言わないけど何かがそれが当たってると示唆してる。しばらくしてハウスは自分のベッドまで後退りしてバタンと倒れる。

長い夜になるだろう。もう話すつもりはないのにお互いに眠れないと思う。

★★★★

日曜日

 _リンリンリリ～ン_ 目は開く、かすんだ。携帯だ。私は何とか枕から引き上げずナイトスタンドに腕を伸ばす。時計の数字は焦点に入る。７：３２．ハウスは彼のベッドから私をちらりと見る。

「もしもし。」と私はまだ半分眠って言う。

「大丈夫？」チェイスの声だ。「昨夜はまた連絡してくれなかった。」

「うん、大丈夫。」眠気を覚ますように頭を振る。「ホテルで泊めないとだめだった。」

「そんなに上手くいけなかったか？」

「ああ。」

「まあ、ケヴィンの両親に連絡を取ったんだけど。」彼の声調は明らかに不愉快だ。

最高。今なら何んだよ？

「彼らはね、息子なんていないと言ったんだ。なかなか断固として言い張ったし。どうやら勘当されてるみたい。といってはおかしい、どう見ても彼はごく普通しか思えないんだからね。いったい何の因果でこんな目に？　わけわかんない。」チェイスは一瞬黙る。「まだMRIを行わせてくれないから手がかりとなる腫瘍マーカーを探すためにまた血液検査したんだけど。」

「何か見つけた？」

「ああ、でも変だ。CA-125の上昇。」

私はベッドで飛び起きる。突然、断片がすべて繋ぎ合う。これは何のかが分かってる。より早く思いついてなくて信じられない。「患者に話がある。すぐ行くよ。」

電話を切る。問題がある。ハウス。ここに置いて行くことができないし、病院に連れても無理だし、家もだめだし、チェイスの家もたぶん良くないし。仕事先の他の誰かを巻き込むのがいや。アイデア思いついた。

彼の上着を支柱から取って彼に投げかける。「さあ、行かなきゃ。」

★★★★

「じゃ…誰がここに住むんか？」普通で二階建ての家の前の縁石で止まりながらハウスは杖でグラスを叩く。その黄ばんだ葉が落ちて風に靡かせられる色んな木々で飾られた郊外の通りにある。

すぐに分かるだろう。それは楽しみにしてない、二人きりにさせることもね。でも仕方ない。車から降りて私の手に小雨の一滴が当たる。扉へ向かいながら激しく浴びてどんよりとした空からもっと降ってくる。心の準備をしながら２、３回ノックする。

赤紫色のカーディガンに鼠色のズボンを着てごま塩髪できちんとした中年の男が出る。「レミー？」

ハウスは目を細める。男を上へ下へ見渡して、そして私を。

私は溜息をつく。仕方ない。体を寄せて男を抱きしめる。ハウスは詳しいことを頭を悩ませてるに違いない。

「大丈夫なの？具合はどう？」引き戻して私をしばらく見る。

「大丈夫だよ、お父さん。」とハウスの反応を見ながら言う。「何もかも大丈夫だ。」

「あ、良かった。」笑ってから私達を入らせるように退く。

玄関で止まる。お父さんは視線がハウスにちらりと。

「ごめん、この人はジョナサン」と丸薬のボトルに書いてる名前と同じようにした方がいいと思って嘘を付く。「彼は、あの…」いったい何の関係だろう？彼は杖を持ってうじうじしながら頬を交互に膨らめる。楽しんでるじゃないか。それともすぐにそうだろう。「…一応友達だ。」と言い終える。

「初めまして。」お父さんはハウスに手を伸ばす。「僕はレミーの父親のジョンです。」

ハウスは私を見ながら口の角に微かな笑みがあって手を振る。

私は目を転がす。

「じゃ、今朝のご用は何でしょうか？」とお父さん。「ペパーミント茶はいかが？」

「ごめん、今は急いでる。仕事に行かなきゃ、けどええと…」どう聞けばいいかな？

私の目は家族を現実より嬉しく描く写真に、そして私と兄さんの賞の飾り版に、そして階段に、そして角のイチジクに、そしてやっとまたお父さんに付く。「ジョナサンが数日ここで泊めても構わないかな？複雑な話だけど、あの、今のところ他に居場所がないんだ。」

彼はもう一度、今杖をくるくる回すハウスを見て、そして寄りかかる。「もちろんだよ、愛娘。」私のおでこにキスする。「レミーちゃんのためになんでもするよ。」

私がやっと診断を打ち明けてからずっとこんな感じだ。お父さんと義理のお母さんのリディアは私により近くなるためにこっちに引っ越してお父さんは全力尽くして私を満足させようとしてる。しなければ良かったのに。どれだけ全てがめちゃくちゃになったかを思い出させるだけだから。お父さんはあのクソ病気に私達みんな失ってしまったんだ。私だけがまだ残ってる。

★★★★

「MRIを行わせてくれないという理由が分かってると思うよ、ケヴィン。」婚約者は彼の手を握り閉めてきたベッドの隣の椅子をさっと立ちながら彼の目は私が部屋に入る姿を追う。

「アンタは事件と無関係になったはずでしょ！」彼女は両手を腰に当てて睨みつける。「フォアマン先生は外すと言ったのに！」

「すみませんが、これは重要です。腫瘍を見つけないと。」

ケヴィンは体を覆う編地の毛布を見下ろして、そして婚約者を見る。数日間剃れないのでひとはけの無精ひげが頬を覆う。「ハニー、少し二人で話させてくれない？」

彼女は冗談だろうという顔をする。「いいよ。」傍に戻り、前屈みになっておでこにキスを与える。「もしアイツが何か困らせることしたら私を呼んでね？」

彼女は部屋を去った後に扉を滑って閉める。

ベッドの隣にある椅子に腰かける。病院の脇にパシャッと当たる雨の音がする。土砂降りになってきた。　向こうの窓に水滴が流れ落ちる。　「ご両親は…」

「…親と話してきた？！」無理に体を直立させようとしてる。「彼らから何を知ったか？！」

「何もない。」私は前屈みになって彼をしっかり押さえる。「でも大丈夫だよ。何が怖がってるかが分かってるよ。」

「いや、分かってないだろう。」彼の表情には痛みがある。「どうして分かるの？」

「断片を繋ぎ合わせた。テストステロン処方薬 、MRIを行わせてくれないし。それに、血液にはCA-125の向上だ。」

ご両親は息子なんていないと言ったことはわざと述べないようにした。彼らの拒絶は覚え出させなくてもいいんだ。

ケヴィンは眉をひそめる。「それはどういう意味？」

「主に卵巣癌を示す。」

彼は顔付きが苦痛にとらわれる。目に涙を溜める。彼は視線をそらして、グラスにくねるように流れる雨に。「いや、いや、そんなわけないよ。」

「ケヴィン、気持ちが分かるよ。不快で、恥ずかしいでしょう。　判断、差別、男としてのアイデンティティが攻撃されるのが怖いでしょう。分かるよ。でも私は君が尊敬と思いやりを持って接されるようにします。約束です。」

「ありがとう…君はいい医者だよ。」としばらくから弱く言う。手足を不自由になりそうにさせた患者からの感謝なんて。複雑な気持ちだ。「でもそれだけじゃなくて…」彼は喉払いをする。「そんなのはみんな取り除いてもらったんだ。」

「まあ、もう一つの可能性はある。」私は膝の上で両手を組み合わせる。「珍しいけど、卵巣が除去されても卵巣の表面とほぼ同一の細胞からできてる腹膜という腹腔全体を覆う膜にも癌が発現できるんだ。」

また雨に目を付けて唇を噛む。「母はな…卵巣癌があったよ。俺は決してそうになりたくなかった。ならないようにしたと思ったのに。」

「辛い気持ちが想像できるよ。」

「それは実は、さっき、脳から腫瘍が取り除かれたことよりひどいんだよ。」無理に笑う。「俺の体にはこんにたくさん問題があるという確率はどれくらいだったかよ。」

「分かる…嫌だよね。」私は窓の外にちらりと目をやる。まだ降ってる。そして彼をまた見る。「それでも、乗り越えるよ。」と私。彼の視線が合う。「あとはね、少しでも慰めになるなら、一般的な男性には腹膜癌がとても珍しいけど、無理じゃないよ。君の遺伝子から仮定するとどうせこうなる可能性があったんだろう。」

★★★★

「じゃ、はっきりさせておこう。」タウブは彼と他の皆が座るテーブルにコーヒーマグを置く。「患者は女なの？有り得ないんじゃない？　男の声とかがあるし。」

ちくしょう。こうなると分かってたよ。厳密的に必要くらいだけに明かすつもりだったのに、アイツらは質問攻めにして多かれ少なかれ自分で解明した。　

「違う、彼は女じゃない。」とタウブとアダムズに向かって椅子の背に両手を置いて立つ私は苛立った口調で言う。「お前、本当に医者か？テストステロンと言えば太い声と髭など。あの後退しかかった生え際は変則はずだろう。明らかに思春期でも経験してないんだから。」

二つの部屋を繋ぐ扉は開けてるし、チェイスは大きなテニスボールを弄びながら彼の机でニヤニヤする。

「僕はバカじゃないよ。」私が述べると薄くなることをより気にしてるかのようにタウブは手で頭頂を横に撫でる。「でもさ、コの人は完全に男のように見える。」

「あんな風に人を言うな。」私は椅子の背をよりきつく握り締める。「男のように見えるのは男だからこそ。」

「いいえ」とタウブの隣に直立するアダムズ。「テストステロンは、あなた自身が指摘したように、声変わり、髭や、男性形の体脂肪分布を発達して、男の外見を作り出すが、患者のDNAはまだ女性です。」

「彼のDNAは女性じゃないよ。XYよりむしろXXで何が問題なのよ。本当はそんなに重要じゃない。かなりの数の性分化疾患により不適合か、並外れた性染色体を持つ場合はあるんだ。」

[でも患者には性分化疾患がありません。]

「そう、広く理解される感じには。だが、実は...」アダムズを睨みつける。「その問題に関する研究によると多くの事例は主要な遺伝子や脳領域にのみ影響を与えるという性分化疾患かもしれないんだ。」

「こんな話について言い争ってはばかげているよ」と私の隣にパク。「でも私の直感が当たったよ。」自己満足の表情で私を見る。「テストステロン処方薬には関係があった。」

「直接的な意味でそうじゃない。」私は椅子の背を指でコツコツと叩く。

パクは私達の間でテーブルに置いた箱からハチミツをかけたドーナッツを取り出して一口かじる。「だけどさ、人はなぜ性別を変わりたいというのはわけわかんないよ。」

「性別を変えてない。」私は溜息をつく。「本当の性別に合わせるために体を変えたんだ。」

チェイスは笑顔で背伸びする。「ハドリー、あまり興奮しないように、ね？」

「してないよ。」椅子の背から両手を離す。「ただ当然の敬意が払われてもらいたいだけだ。現状で彼みたいな人はペストのように医者を避けてるよ。「そして、正当な理由があるだろう。」

チェイスは机から立って私達に向かってくる。「そうかな、話が分かる…けど今のところで一番大事なことは腫瘍探しだよ」と言う。「骨盤の超音波検査してきて。」

「私がするよ。」私は扉に向かう。

★★★★

「じゃ、変態でいいの？」と私が超音波ゼリーを彼の骨盤領域に絞り出しながらケヴィンは言う。病衣は捲り上げられたけど、必要な空間の下は全部毛布で覆っている。

「君は変態じゃないよ。」私は真っ直ぐに目を見て、機器に手を伸ばす。

「でも、君みたいな普通人間は俺が頭おかしいと思うだろう。」

「私はそんなに普通じゃない。」超音波機器を彼の皮膚に当てて典型的なあの振動のような音が出る。「それに、何かが普通かどうかは誰が決めるものだろう？」

「ど…どういう意味？」信じられないように笑う。明らかに最初に言ったことに対しての反応だ。

「私、両性愛者だ。」

「そっか。」彼は何と言えば良いか分からないみたい。

私は画面に向かって、腫瘍の気配を曖昧な空電の中に探す。「あとは、君みたいな男と付き合ったことあるよ。」

「そして、結局、アイツと別れた？」

「いや。」ちらりと見る。「彼に振られたよ。」

「セラを伝えてない」と彼は諦めたような顔をして言う。

「何となくそうだろうと思った。」さっとまた画面に目を向ける。「伝えたくなかった理由は理解できるけど、秘密を隠しておくことは良くないでしょう。」

「分かった・・・ただ怖い、たぶんびっくりして俺と分かれちゃうだろうから。失いたくないんだ。」

「彼女は君を愛してるんだ。」彼に微笑みかける。「こんなに長い間で隠してきたのは喜べないだろうけど、やり遂げたことは肉体的な構う理由はないという意味もあるはず。」

あった。膀胱の左側に腫瘍が。チェイスは取り出せるはず。

「そこだ。」私は指さして見せる。「見えるかどうか分からないけど、あれを除去しないと。それから、化学療法になるし、ちなみに楽しくないだろうけど、後は大丈夫はずだよ。」

★★★★

 


	10. Chapter 10

#  **第十章**

私は手術を上から見る時に電話が鳴る。お父さんの番号だ。ハウスに違いない。

「はい？」と答える。

「患者は手術が終わったか？」向こう側の彼のしゃがれ声が私の推測を確認する。

しばらくの間に越しよりむしろ、グラス自体を眺める。驚きが描いてる自分の影が反射される。払いのけて軽く笑ってしまう。「いや、まだだ。」

「おや…どうしてアイツが手術中ということを知ってるかが聞きたくない？」

「興味ない。」それは真実じゃないけど、私はハウスのゲームに付き合うことはない。せめて、したがる形にはしてない。

「今朝、チェイスとの話をふと耳にしたよ。他の患者みんなと同じコイツも嘘つきだ。」

何も言わない。話がどこに向かってるかが分かる気がする。下でチェイスと外科チームが働きながら、私はテーブルに横たわるケヴィンに集中する。

「そう、彼のタマが下りなかったし、テストステロンを作り出すには下手くそはずだったし。たぶん話した通り切り落としてもらったんだ。」ハウスは今、彼でもできる面白がる顔をしてるんだと声調から分かる。「問題なのは彼は腹腔に置いたままであるべきというタマが持ってたんだ。そして精巣というものじゃないよ。」

「すごい。」とやっと私。

「あ、あれを生物学の授業で学ばなかったとでも？」

唇の縁が上へ曲がる。「ただ、アンタだけがこんなにおとなしくしてびっくりだよ。」

「俺、おとなしい？」

「男性代名詞を使って呼んでるんだ。」

「それに？」

「本当は女だとダラダラ喋り続けるつもりはない？」

「まあ、卵巣ついて生まれることは十分確信させなかったなら、俺は言える立場じゃないだろう。」

私の笑顔は広く伸びる。「あのね、それは患者について言ったことの中で一番優しいことかもしれない。」

「ちくしょ。完全に嫌な奴をねらってたのに。」

扉はさっと開き、私は窓グラスに背を向けてパクの入る姿を見かける。

「もう暇はない。また後で。」私は電話を切る。

「誰だった？」とパク。

私の視線は一秒くらい逸らす。「彼女だった。」

「そうか。」パクは私の隣まで近寄る。「お疲れさん。」　

「何のために？」私は白衣のポケットに携帯を突っ込む。「君は処方薬を無視しなくて正しかったし、チェイスが腫瘍随伴症候群かもと言ったし。」

他のいろいろがあって私はほとんど事例と関係なかった気がする。

「そうだけど、アンタは彼の事情が分からなかったら私達は把握できなかった。」彼女はグラス越し血だらけの切開にあくせく働き続けるチームに見下りる。「チームにはアンタみたいな人がいる方がいいと思うよ。独特な視点があるから。」

私は微かな微笑みかける。「じゃ…チェイスとのデートはどうだった？」

「楽しかった。彼は少し遅れて結局、来ないだろうと思ったけど来てくれて楽しんだよ。」

そうだ、ハウスと逃げられるために私の家の前に警察と喋ていて送れたんだ。それは彼女が知らなくてもいい。

「ちょっかいを出した？ 」下に、腫瘍を除去して頑張ってるチェイスにちらりと、そしてまた彼女を見る。

フレームの太い眼鏡の後ろから目が大きくなる。「あの…いや。」

「まあ、積極的に襲ったらいいよ。」私は彼女の肩を叩く。

「本当にそれがいいと思ったら…」

「やってみてね。」チェイスをだしにして笑うのを止められない。彼は血みどろの塊を外科用トレイにある容器に入れて、私達へ親指を上げる。

もう終わった。 これからは縫い合わせることだけ。

また扉がさっと開く。タウブかアダムズを期待するけど、トリッター刑事だ。妙に愉快な表情がある。

最高。今は何だよ。

「ハドリー先生」と扉の間で開けて押さえながら言う。「警察署まで同行してもう少し質問を答えてもらいたい。」

「ここで答えてもいいの？　患者はもう直ぐ手術が終わるし起きたら会いたい。」

「長くならないだろう。」

パクに見られながら私は刑事の後を追って向かう。嫌な予感がする。

★★★★

私は取調室で金属製テーブルでトリッター刑事の真向かいに座る。

「弁護士を電話するぞ。」と私は携帯を上着のポケットから取り出して言う。

「そうしたいだろうと思ったんだ。」刑事は書類挟みをめくって開けてから私にも見えるように回転させる。

電話かけながら視線は下りる。私の逮捕調書だ。それに、太さからすると公判の情報もすべて含まれてる。コイツいったいどうやって手に入ったか？

「全部含まれてるぞ。裁判官が放免したとしても、名探偵でなくても本当は何が起こったかが分かりやすいものだ。コイツは指先でテーブルの表面を叩く。「お父さんは知ってないんじゃない？」

電話かけることを止まり、携帯の把握をきつくさせる。

「アイツの手に渡ってしまったら残念だろうな。」

トリッターに目を細めながら爪がプラスチックにめり込む。「くそったれ。」

コイツの唇の左の縁が引き上げられる。

「こんな好き勝手にさせられるはずがないよ。」マジックミラーをちらりと見る。

コイツの微笑みは広く伸びる。「誰も見てない。有罪判決を受けた犯罪者の言葉対刑事である俺の言葉のものなんだ。 」

暑苦しい感じが全体を掴んで包まれる。悪徳警官がムカつく。無力感を味わう方が更にムカつく。

でもお父さんを傷つくことができない。隠しておくことは辛くて苦戦だった。私がしたことを知たらお父さんはきっと心で死ぬだろう。そして今、何度も何度も嘘をついた後に、こんなようにバレてしまったらなんて…

携帯をもう一度ポケットに突っ込ませる。

「これでおとなしく協力してくれるでしょう。」

★★★★

「これから質問は始めます。単にはいかいいえと答えなさい」とポリグラフを操作する短い髪の女は言う。きっとトリッターが準備した文章を読み上げる。

「現在はプリンストンプレインズボロ教育病院に勤めていますか？」

「はい」と私。頭の上にある蛍光天井灯の絶え間ないブンブン音とは際立って対照的にペンは跳ねたり紙に当ててガリガリと走り書きしたりする。

「名前はレミーハドリーですか？」

「はい。」

彼女は用紙が機器から流れ出ながら印をつける。

「1981年に生まれましたか？」

「はい。」

「帰国してから最初に仕事に戻ったのは今週の月曜日だっただけとは本当ですか？」

「はい。」

「この前に他の勤め先はありましたか？」

「いいえ。」コイツは何をしてるかが分かってる。

「この５ヶ月間は州を出たことはありますか？」

追い詰められてきた。今なら認めないと嘘をついてる。なのに「はい」と言ってしまえばコイツは理由を説明させてくれないだろう。歯を食いしばる。「はい、でもそれは…」

「…はいか、いいえで良いんですよ」と女は鼻声で言う。

トリッター刑事はだらけた感じで椅子の背にもたれる。喜んでいるだろう。

「患者が末期だったら安楽死を行うことは正当だと思いますか？」

何なんだよ？「すみませんが…あの質問は何なんですか？」

「質問答えろ。」トリッターは背広を整えるように前屈みになる。

「はい、でも…」

「…はいか、いいえで良いんですよ。」と女はより厳しく繰り返す。

椅子でそわそわする。じっと座るのが難しい。脚をきつく組む。

「一年前くらい過剰投薬の罪で ６ヶ月間服役していましたか？」

反射を投影するグラスを見る。今回は他の警官が向こう側にいるだろう。それを分かるために見える必要もない。「はい。」

_ガリガリ　ガリガリ　ガリガリ_

「もともとは、罪が故意故殺だとされるとは本当ですか？」

喉が収縮する。「はい。」

「過剰摂取のせいで死んだ男はあなたの兄でしたか？」

クソ。グッと飲み込む。私の目が一瞬コンクリート製壁にちらりと付く。「はい。」

_ガリガリ　ガリガリ　ガリガリ_

[ウィルソン先生の名義になってるオートバイがこの一週間ほぼずっとあなたの家の前に駐車されてるんですか？]

嘘つけない。コイツは写真を持ってるんだ。「はい。」

_ガリガリ　ガリガリ　ガリガリ_

「ウィルソン先生の死に際には誰が傍にいたのか知っていますか？」

拍脈が速くなる。口が乾いて飲み込むことが苦労になってきた。「いいえ」と感情なくきっぱりと言う。

今なら擦り音がすごい。女は印をつける。くそ、くそ、くそっ。膝の上で手が震えてる。嘘をついて分かるだろう。テーブルの下でデニムを引っ掴む。振動を緩和させようとするように唯一の方法だ。

「彼の死に際に傍にいた人があなたでしたか？」

心臓が絞られたような感じ。「いいえ。」

_ガリガリ　ガリガリ　ガリガリ_

もうダメだ。動機があるし、確かの証でなくても納得の行く証拠がある。

それに一番最悪なことに、真実は…もしウィルソンが頼んだら私はためらわずにしたんだろうよ。

★★★★

 


	11. Chapter 11

#  **第十一章**

俺はペパーミント茶を一口飲んでとても柔らかいソファーの背にもたれる。マジでコイツのソファはすげぇぞ。まるで妊婦の椅子のようだ。「じゃ、子供の頃のレミーちゃんはどんな子だった？」といつになく親しげな口調で俺は聞く。

L字形を描くようにソファの隣に位置されたお揃いのリクライニングチェアで座る１３番の父さんは俺らの間のコーヒーテーブルに、コースターの上にカップを置く。「まあ、あの子の父で僕は少し偏見を抱いたんですが。」彼は笑う。「すごく頭が良くて、なかなかおてんば娘だった。なのに本当に敏感だった。クモが全く怖がっていたよ。」

「あーん、想像通りのあの子だよ！」俺は大げさの興味を装う。

父さんは微笑む、たぶん礼儀正しく振る舞うように。

「アンタ今なら楽しんでいていいなぁ」と俺の耳に刺すような囁き声でアンバーが。「１３番が大変だとちゃんと分かってるのに。あの刑事は朝帰りの事について彼女をズタズタにしてる違いないでしょ。本当にアンタのために刑務所に戻らせられていいのか？」

「そう、こんな健勝 の年はあまり残ってないだろう。 」とアンバーの向こう側にカトナーは言う。「奪っていいというそんなに嫌な奴なんだよ？」

心の中でグルグル回っている謎はコイツらを遮断する。「玄関に家族の写真ではもう一人の小娘が気付いたんだけど。レミーちゃんは今まで姉妹のことを話してないよ。」

父さんの顔は石化する。興味深い。アイツ死んでいるか。

でも大人の写真はない。幼い頃に死んじゃったんだ。ハンチントン病じゃなかった。

「エイミだ」と庭に通じるグラス製引き戸を眺めて言う。クロムクドリモドキの着陸して草で漁る姿を見る。「あの子が１１歳で…そしてレミーが１３歳だった時は…」

１３番が13歳の時？お茶にシャボン玉を吹いて笑いをかみ殺す。

「ゆ・・・行方不明になってしまった。」父さんはしばらく目を閉じる。「手を尽くしたのに。今まで見つかれなかった。」

更に興味深い。この家族はやはり痛ましい。

「そうか、とても気の毒です」ともう一口飲んで言う。この事件の真相を突き止めないと。

★★★★

俺は空き部屋で暗闇の中で仰向けになっていて雷鳴のとどろきを聞きながら扉がさっと開き、廊下の明かりが注ぎ込む。

「よく住み着いたんじゃない。」１３番は扉枠にもたれて俺が父さんのパジャマを着る姿を見て肩を落とす。そうだ、アイツは貸してくれたよ。知らないやつにパジャマを。そんな痛ましい人生を送ってきたのにこんなに優しいなんて？納得できない。

彼女はベッドまで歩み寄って上着から丸薬ボトルを取り出す。「はい。」

俺は起き上がる。「モルヒネを与えなければ良かったと言ったんだろう。」

「それにはもう手遅れだ。」じっくり考えてよそ見する。「本当は何か弱いものに戻る方がいいと思うけど、私のせいだから、今なら与えるのをやめてはいけない。」

「大丈夫と聞いてあげるつもりはない？」窓の前に、机の椅子に座るカトナーは前後に小さい弧を描くように回転する。

「もちろんない」とベッドの足元でアンバー。「彼女の妹の謎を解こうとするからね。子供の頃の辛いことについて、たぶん今まで立ち直てないことについて、この時に質問攻めするつもりだろう。」

「めちゃくちゃだよ。」

コイツらの言う通りだ。誘惑に勝てない。「お前の妹は…」

その言葉と聞いただけでギクリとし、尻込みしそうになった。

「アイツはどうした？」

雨が家の脇にぶつかり、柔らかい下の土にピシャッと落ちて、風がビュービューと木々の間を吹き込む。

「いいから、昔のことだし、全然話す気はないんだ。」顔付きが厳しくなって、顎骨を突き出す。「父から私の噂をかき集め放題くらい時間たっぷりあったのに私自身にも 絞り出そうとする つもりか？」

遠くでまたゴロゴロの音がする。

「今夜は警察署の取調室で嘘発見器検査を受けなくてはならなかった。」と13番。「アンタのために嘘をついたよ。」

俺は凍結する。それに対して何と言えばいいかよ？「俺は何をすればいいんだ？

「本当に聞かないと分からいものなの？」アンバーは俺の足を指先でひょいと動かす 。

「構う。」13番は睨みつけて、しばらく黙って雨の音だけを残す。「でもそれはアンタには無理だと分かってるよ。」

猛毒の噴出で吐き出しそうになった怒りは湧き起こる。最初の一言は舌先に乗るともう他の声が遮る。「言おうとしてることは言うな。」アンバーじゃない。カトナーでもない。2人ともいなくなって他の誰かが戸口で立ってる。ウィルソンだ。

俺の顔には表情がないだろう。筋肉は動いてないんだから。なのに前触れなく一滴の涙が目から落ちる。

13番のしかめは消えて、ポカンとした顔になった。

「アンバーとカトナーがいなくなった」と俺は心が失われて口にする。

彼女は少し眉をひそめる。「じゃ、もう幻覚を起こしてない？」

「いや、ちゃんと起こしてるよ」と戸口でまるで白熱の光を放つように彼の微かに微笑む姿に集中してぼにゃりとして言う。他に何も言ってない。でも言わなくてもいい。俺は麻痺してる。動けない、目に溜まってきた液を隠すためさえできない。いったい何感じてるかよ？なぜラベルを付けることまでできない？

暖かい滴が頬を伝って落ちる。そしてもう一滴。もう一滴。

また13番を見る。俺の前にコチコチになって、ほんのわずかに口がポカンと。

 _チリン。チリン。_ また雨が目立つ、グラスに激しくぶつかったり、ポチポチ音と羽目板をくねるように流れ落ちる。俺はもう言葉がない。明らかに彼女もそうだ。

★★★★

 


	12. Chapter 12

#  **第十二章**

「ママ」と私が部屋を出るところにレイチェルは言う。振り返って常夜灯の微かな光で見る。「なぜハウスがあっちに行ったの？」

どういう意味かよく分からない。昨夜という意味かな？それとも前のことの話？

「彼はね…あの…」私はもう一度近寄ってレイチェルの隣に座りながら言い訳を考え出そうとする。「家に帰らないとダメだったんだ。」

「でもなぜなの？」しかめっ面になる。「ハウスはここで住むべきだよ。ちょうどここにね。それでもう家に帰らなくてもいいんだよ。」

どう言えばいいかな？こんなに愛着を感じるようになって信じられない。

「まあ、愛しい子、時には大人が一緒に住めっちゃだめだよ。」

「どうして？」皿のように丸い目で頭を横に少し傾ける 。

「説明は難しいの。」私はふざけた調子で頬を当てる。レイチェルはにっこり笑う。「だから。」

その顔はすぐにまた真剣になった。その手には乗らないか。「でもね、もし人がお互いに愛し合ったら一緒に住むんだよ。」

どこでそんなこと学んだのかな？　平静を取り戻す。「そうだよね。」前屈みになっておでこにキスする。「母さんと子供はお互いに愛し合って一緒に住むの。」

「う～ん！それちがう～！」首を振る。「ママとハウスが！」

「でもそんなことが…」自分を止める。

交換した言葉が私の心を横切る。そして唇から飛び去らなかった言葉が。そして彼の絶望にとらわれた顔が。彼の瞳には心情がこもって、脆弱で燃えていて上手くやると誓ったあの最後の時、私を愛してると言った時、私がないとダメと言った時が。なのに私は追い払った。

「ママ？」レイチェルの声がびっくりした。彼女は私の腕をつつく。「大丈夫なの？」

「え…ええ、ママは全然大丈夫よ。寝なさい。寝る時間過ぎたの。」前髪を指先で撫でる。「明日は学校があるよ。」

「でも行きたくない～…」と目を閉じてあくびをしながら言う。

扉を閉め、深く息を吐き出してもたれて。まだ生きてる。昨夜、新しい杖を握り締めてあそこに立つ彼の姿を見てからそれが私を蝕んでいる。でもどうしてだろう？なぜ？ウィルソンはなくなった。平気なわけないでしょ。特に彼が言ったことは本当にしたのなら。

ハドリーは傍にいてあげた。彼女は面倒を見てあげてるんじゃない。私ができなかったことをしてる。

いや。指を拳にする。私のせいじゃない、何もかも。ハウスをバイコディン依存に戻させたわけないよ。ウィルソンの癌を引き起こしたわけもない。人生をめちゃくちゃにしたわけがない。自分がしたんだ。いつものように。わがまま子だよ。行儀よくさせることは私の役目じゃない、今なら。

湿気で目がかすむ。私のせいじゃない。じゃないよ。床に座り込む。だからどうして消し去ることができないの？私を引っ掛けて引き裂けるものを。

彼を愛してないのに。依存者だ。変わったことない。自分のことしか考えない。私は愛するなんてない。ないよ。

★★★★

 


	13. Chapter 13

#  **第十三章**

雨以外は時が止まったかのようだ。顔が像みたいで表情がないのに説明つかなく水が流れ落ちて彼は完全に不動に座っている。眼差しは遠く、私の後ろの戸口に目が付いてる。いったい何が起こっている？

聞けない。隣に座れない。もちろん、抱きしめられるわけがない。

まるで永遠のように思われる間この場に立ち竦ってから背を向けて廊下へ向かう。戸口で止まって振り返らなく「帰るんだ。また明日」と言う。

★★★★

上着を脱いで玄関ドアの隣にある押入れの中にかける。後ろから腕は私の腰に巻き付く。斐だと分かるのに反射的にギクリとする。

「レミー、大丈夫？」彼女は私の背中に頭を 預ける。 斐が教えてくれた 少しだけ まとまりのなく 日本語の言葉 を 知ってる。大丈夫と聞かれたくらいなら分かる。

「うん、大丈夫。」振り返る。斐はブラウスとフリルのついたスカートを着てていつものように可愛くて女らしい姿だ。私は頬を軽くキスする。

「仕事が疲れてるなら話したらどうかな？」

ハウスの事情を話したけど、一部だけ。私が容疑者だということも、症状が始まってる可能性が高いということも言ってない。無理だ。

「何でもないよ」と押入れを閉めながら嘘をつく。

顔に描いてる心配が重くなる。「いや、何かが気になってるんでしょ。」彼女は私の髪を撫でて、それから耳にかける。

他に何かが言いそうだけど、できる前に私は彼女の頭を掴んで口に私の口を付けて、壁に押し付けて、唇で彼女の唇を襲いかける。直に私の動きを真似る。質問攻めを避ける完璧な作戦だよ。それに少し息抜きしてもいいだろう。彼女の首に沿って下ろして、肩に沿って下して、小さい胸をカップの形をしたしばらく手で受ける。それから太ももに手を滑らせて、まさぐるようにスカートの下へ。

私の 手に触れられた途端 に押し殺したキーを上げる。私は寝室へ案内する。

★★★★

彼女の長くて真っ黒の髪はナイトスタンドのランプの紫色の明かりに照らされてチラチラ光る。皮膚と皮膚が擦り合って繻子の敷布の下で私は彼女をきつく抱きしめながら仰向けになってる。

「今なら話せるよ」と私の首にキスしたり暖かく息したりしながら斐は言う。「…気になってることを。」

「何でもない。」

「どうしてもそう言うなら…」彼女は私の上に乗って私の唇を自分の唇で掴む。私は本腰を入れずに両手を彼女の体に走らせながら、キスを返す。又の間に撫でられたのに私の目は時計に。夜の12時を少しだけ過ぎてる。

彼女は私を観察して離れる。「いや、何か考えてるの。」

「別に何もない。ただハウスとあの刑事の事だ。」彼女の背中を指で横に撫でる。

「レミー。」イライラした声調だ。毛布が私達の周りに落ち、彼女の表情はかんしゃくを起こすところの小さな女の子みたいで起き直る。「嘘付かないでよ！」

「なぜ私が嘘をついてると思う？」和らげるように私は微笑む。

その手は食わない。顔付きは厳しくなったままである。「だって普通は何回もやっても問題ないわ。」

「いいから、ただ疲れてるんだ。」

「アレなら疲れてることはない。何かがあったでしょ。」

「平気、何もかも。」

彼女は私から降りて薄暗いランプの光に柔らかいくびれ具合が照らされてパンツを絨毯から取ろうと腰を曲げる。

「ベッドに戻りなさい。」私は隣のところを叩きながら溜息をつく。

「いや。」彼女は脚をパンツの穴に滑り通せ、そして箪笥から短くてレースのネグリジェを取って体にスムーズにはめる。

「じゃ、ソファで寝るつもり？」

「それが必要なことなら。」ドアに向かって歩く。

「何のために必要？」

彼女は止まって振り返って見る。暗がりで顔立ちをわずかに見分ける。言葉遣いを処理してるに違いない。英語を流暢に話せるけど、紛らわしい言い回しに対して反応するに時には数秒がかかる。（＊このところだけは和訳でおかしいけどお勉強になるかもからどうぜ翻訳してみた。）

「中に入らせてくれるために」とやっと彼女。

「どういう意味？」

「どういう意味かよく分かってるよ。」部屋を出る。

私は自分の下着を取って着て、そしてパジャマシャツも着るようにマットレスから体を引き上げる。彼女の後を追い、廊下で腕を引っ掴む。「いいから、ベッドに戻ってよ。」

「いやだ。」

「もう、わがまま子みたい。」

彼女は振り返って私を険しく見上げる。「壁を作ってる。」声には痛みがある。「あまり近づけさせてくれない。」

彼女の表情は私を崩す。こんな風に傷つかせることができない。

「ごめん。」勢いよく彼女に抱きつく。「ただ…君を傷つかせるのが怖いよ。」

きつく抱きしめられる。「今やってることの方が苦しいのよ。」

「分かってるけど…」手足が弱くなる。ぎゅっとして顎が彼女の肩にもたれながらソファまで私達を引きずり下す。

「そして既に言ったんでしょ…」体を引き戻して私の頬を親指で撫でながら安心させるという声調で話す。「何があってもレミーだけ愛してるよ。」どうなっても他に誰でもなく私のみを愛してるんだと。そのくらいは私の日本語力でも理解できる。

その言葉にとらわれる。私は彼女にもたれてその腰に腕が巻き付きながら膝まで滑り落ちる。

「すごく強いよ。」彼女は指を私の髪に通す。「あなたのあのところが好きなの」と言う。「だけどこのことから私を守れないよ。一緒に戦わないとだめだからね。」

★★★★

月曜日

前の雨と違って朝の太陽は病院の部屋の大きい窓から差し込んでる。ケヴィンは起きてる。セラはベッドの隣に立ち上がって一言も言わずに出て、自分が通った後で扉を閉める。せめて今回は睨みつけたりひわいな言葉を浴びせかけたりはしてない。

「じゃ、具合はどうかな？」ベッドのそばに近寄る。

「あまりよくない。」ケヴィンは病院の腕輪のところに掻く。「けど発見が早くて癌専門医は予後がいいと言ったよ。」

癌専門医か。歯を食いしばる。

「どうかしたの？」

「いっ、いいえ。」と反射的に私。「それはただ…」どうしてこのことを？「…最近、とても特別な癌専門医を…友達を失った。」

「そうか。お気の毒ですが。」

窓の外を見る。昨夜の雨の残りは下のアスファルトにまだ乾いてなく水だまりでキラキラしてる。車椅子に乗る患者は看護婦に助かれて中庭のベンチに移動する。

「セラに真実を言ったことある？」とまたケヴィンを見て私。

その口元は柔らかい笑みに曲がる。「ああ。彼女は何も変わりはないって。ずっと俺は…少し違うと分かってるし…いつもそれで平気だった。理由はどうでもいいって言ったんだ。彼女にとっては恋に落ちた男としてしか見えない存在だ。」

「それで負けないという気合いが入ったんでしょ。」

「そうだよ。」彼の顔には前からなかった平和が描いてる。

肩を軽くポンと叩く。「じゃ、また今度、具合を見に来るね。」

「君の部門は診断医学なのに。担当以外んじゃないか？」

「そうだけど…」

言い終える前に彼は顔をしかめてベッドの下の部分へと腕を伸ばす。「足が…」

「どうしたの？」私は毛布をめくるように急ぐ。

「痒いんだよ。」

指を軽く走らせて、右の足の土踏まずに、そして左のに。「感じてるかな？」

「はい。」彼はニヤニヤする。「それに見て。」つま先が小刻みに動く。

私は微笑み返す。数秒が経つ。「また…すみませんでした。」と心から言う。

「大丈夫だよ。本当。」彼は瞬きをしなく眺める。「それに、君をかわいそうに思ってるから言うわけじゃないよ。」

また足を覆うところに手が毛布を握り締めたままで止まる。私を見通してるんじゃないか。人がそんなことできるのが嫌い。

「ずっと前から自分の体を戦わなくてはならなかった。」と彼。「少し問題が違うけど、無力感がよく分かってるんだよ。」

彼の足の上に毛布をかけ、どう反応すればいいかが全然分からなくて視線を合う。

「まだ治療剤がないけど希望はないわけないよ。諦めないでね。」

まだ言いそうことがよく分からないのに口を開ける。できる前に扉がスライドして開く。振り返る。背広にネクタイ。トリッター刑事だ。ニヤニヤするまでもないのにしたくて目的を持つように大股で入って行くことで私の喉が詰まったような感じがする

「レミー・ハドリ」と背広の後ろ側の下に手を伸ばして何かを取り出そうとする。金属のキラッと。手錠。「ジェイムズ・ウィルソンを殺人することで逮捕するぞ。」

★★★★

 


	14. Chapter 14

#  **第十四章**

「レミーは何をされたんだと？！」と１３番の父の声はぼーっとして下の芝生を眺めながら窓の前の机に両足を乗せて座る俺がいる空き部屋まで廊下から響く。

「どうしてそんなこと？」足を踏み鳴らしてドアを通り過ぎる。「無実なのに！そんなことなんて絶対にしないんだ！」そしてドタドタと戻る。「おかしい！彼らはあの子を拘束できない！」

オレンジ色と黄色の葉っぱが風でサラサラと。いくつかのが木から落ちてそよ風で短い距離を渡って滑空したりクルクル回ったり踊ったりしてから地面に落下する、死んだように。もし枯れたあの植物が俺だったらいいなぁ。

「何が起こってるかが良く分かってるんだろう」とウィルソン。俺は半分だけ見る。彼は俺が向かう机の角の隣にいる。

「ああ」と感情なく言う。

「こうして死ぬことを沈思するわけにはいかないよ。」

「じゃ何で？」今はまともに視線を合わせる。

眉が不信でピクピク動きながら彼の暖かくて茶色の目が俺を非難する。「まさか、今でも頑固のガキのままでいるつもり？」

俺は杖を掴んでニッケルめっきを施したハンドルを爪で引っかく。

「これでいいように振る舞わないで。」

口を引き締める。「何も振る舞ってない。いいんだよ。」

「なぜこんなことを？」憤慨して声が高くなる。「誰を誤魔化そうとしてるんだよ？」

「あなた、どうかしたの？」と壁によって弱められた１３番の義理母は聞く。

「レミーが…逮捕されたんだ。迎えに行くよ。」

話し続けるけど、アイツらの声は曖昧になる。

「気になってるんだろう」とウィルソン。「どうして今さら認められない？彼女が君のためにやってくれたこと上でも。」

俺はグラス越しフワフワした白い雲を睨みつける。

「あ、そっか、何が怖がってるかが分かってるよ」と彼は言い続ける。「どうでもよく思えるようになりたいんじゃないか。だから気に掛けたら、痛くなる。もし気に掛けたら彼女まで無くすという恐れに立ち向かわなければならないことなんだからね。」

反射的に目を細める。「あのな、お前が死んだ以来どれだけうっとうしい奴だったかを忘れちゃったんだぞ。」

「嘘八百、それ。きっと毎秒僕に会いたかったんだ。」机にもたれて俺の周辺視野の中に自分を押し付ける。「このことを表す言葉はあるよ。調べたんだし。」

「お前はどうやってことを調べるかよ。」ほとんどニヤニヤしたくて彼に向かう。「俺の想像の産物しかない。」

「そう～かな？」からかうように眉を上げる。

「あ、そうだよ、あの世から俺と交信してると信じるべきなんじゃないか。」

「さあな。」

俺は鼻を鳴らす。

「とにかく君はね、日本人がツンデレという人物だよ。」ウィルソンは笑う。「面白いのはあの用語は普通、アニメに出てくる十代の女の子に対して使われる。」

「まだうっとうしいな。」俺は杖を持ち上げて彼の足に一撃を加える。

「いたっ！」脛を掴んでケンケンしながら、尻込みする。なのに微笑みはずっと消えない。「君はそう言うんだが、心の底では僕のことに対してヌクヌクモフモフな気持ちがあって愛してくれてるよ、きっと。そしてずっとずっとそうだろう。」

「幻覚版のお前は妄想に取りつかれてる。」

「好きなだけそれを言いなさい。」彼は俺の杖を奪い取って高く持ち上げる。

「返せ。」心地良い座り方を変える必要はあるかどうか完全に納得してなく腕を伸ばす。

「嫌な奴の表面を崩れないようにしておくのが好きだけど、僕はその手に乗るなんてない。中には黄金の心が眠ってる。」

俺は笑う。「もちろん乗らない。だからな、お前は俺の脳の失敗だからさ。」

「あ、それで僕が正しいと認められたという意味かな？」

「全然。」立てるように机から脚を下す。「ささっと杖を返してやがれ。」

「もし君が腰を上げたらのみね。」

「あ、もう腰を上げたんだぞ。」また杖を取ろうとして手を伸ばす。

「そういう意味じゃないよ。」俺は掴もうと彼が交わして、腕で庇たり俺を押しのけたり。彼はつま先立ちしながらできるだけ高く持ち上げる。

「ばかげてるんだよ。俺の方、背が高いぞ。」俺の指先は木に当てて、巻き付く。気楽に彼の手から引っ掴んで取る。

目がイライラでゆらめくよりむしろ、満足で微笑む。「よくやったね。これから１３番を手伝ってあげて。」

脇の上に宙ぶらりんで杖を持ったまま俺は凍りつく。欲しいことをしてもらったんじゃないか。まったく、何考えてるんだよ、俺？彼は現実じゃない。ただ、俺は自分の潜在意識と戦ってるんだ。というのは…

「行きたいだろう。」と彼。「行かなくてはならないんじゃないか。」

俺は不安そうな目を彼に向けながら床まで杖を下す。

「これで自分を守らないよ。気にかけることは苦しませることじゃない、最期にはね。それに…既に気にかけてるんだろう。」

細繊維に集中して視線が絨毯に付いて、ついに口を開ける。「幻覚版のお前の言う事は一言でも従うべき理由はあるかよ?」

「まあ、そもそも、僕はただの幻覚だと確実に分からないだろう。そして、そうだとしても、僕は君の意識の一つの部分だ。そしてそれはね、何もしないと自分を憎むことになると君の一部分がちゃんと分かってるという意味なんだ。」

長い沈黙がある。

「ちくしょっ！」１３番の父は隣の部屋で何かを落としてしまう。靴とか車のカギとかを探してるに違いない。

「僕は正しいと分かってるんだろう。」とウィルソンは言う。「するべきこともちゃんと分かってるんだろう。」

俺は返事しない。杖を握り締め、そして振り返ると、ドアへ足を引きずって一歩進む。

★★★★

 


	15. Chapter 15

#  ** 第十五章 **

蛍光灯のブンという音と尿と汗にかけた過酸化水素の臭 が私の鼻孔の中に漂ってきてズキズキする頭痛を悪化させる。向こうの鉄格子に眺めながら私は石のように固いマットレスの中央からできればだけ遠く座っている。

ばねがキーと鳴り、同房者は二階ベッドの上階から飛び降りて私を立ち込める。彼女はたぶん四十代の前半か中半、１８０センチくらい、大柄で、たくましくて、荒れた日焼けした肌で、ぼさぼさ肩まで伸ばしてるくすんだ金髪に、ひび割れた唇。服は簡素だ。ジーンズに袖なし腰のところにまとめられたシャツの下のタンクトップ。化粧はない。売春者には見えない。暴行罪か麻薬容疑に違いない。

「アンタみたいな可愛い子ちゃんがどうしてここに？」とガラガラ声で彼女は言う。

「誰かを殺した。」と私は感情なく。

「あ、あら…」彼女は尻込みする、 格子の方向へ 。

あのセリフはいつも私に近づけないように 効く。

「アンタ、人殺しには見えないけど。」安全な距離から目を細める。

「ほとんどの場合は見えないんだよ。」私は険しいはずの目を向けながら髪を耳の後ろにかけて腕を組んでくつろごうとする。つまり、ばねが突き出たきっと尿で濡れたマットレスの端にできればだけくつろぐ。

彼女の体格に相応しくなさそうな動きでチョコチョコと帰ってきて、上階までよじ登る。そして彼女はまた落ち着いてきしむ音は止まった後は甲高い蛍光灯のブーンと、隣の監房からの酩酊の支離滅裂のつぶやきしかない。

私は目を閉じる。どれくらいここに過ごしたのかな？　腕時計を持ってないし、もちろん携帯が奪われた。電話させてくれたからはせめて半時間だろう。電話したのはもちろん斐だった。保釈金を積むことが認められないと伝えたのに来てくれるつもり。

絶え間なくブンブンと酔っぱらった女のたわごとと、たまのドアの動きか、廊下から警官の足音を聞くことは永遠のように感じる。やっと、足音は近づける。若くて丸太りの警官が監房の出入り口の前に現れる。ベルトから鍵ホルダーを取ってドアを開ける。「行っていいですよ」と私を案内するように空間で腕を振りながら彼は何気なく言う。

私は立って彼に向かうけど、どうしてこんなことになったかさっぱり分からない。数時間前に保釈の見込みのない状態で第1級殺人で起訴されてまた顔写真が撮られ、そして財所認否は水曜日になると伝えられた。トリッターは明らかにできればだけ速く押し通してきた。

「どうして？」と私は戸口で躊躇いながら聞く。

「起訴は取り下げられました。」

わけわからない。頭の中で理由を考えながら彼について行って廊下を通る。証拠不十分なの？そうかも。だがこんな風にトリッターに追い詰められて裁判に持ち込むには十分はずなのに。

私達は賑やかな 控室 に入ると懐かしいかつ疲れた三つの顔が見える。斐に父さんに義理母のリンダ。出入り口の隣の壁を沿って並ぶ結合した椅子の片方に座っている。

「レミー！」とさっと立ち上げて速く私を迎えに来ながらみんなはほとんど同じ時に呼ぶ。父さんは私を抱きしめる。それから斐が、そしてリンダが。

「何があったの？」と代る代るに三人を見る。

「レミーの友達のジョナサンが…あの刑事と話したいと言ったんだ…そしてそれくらいだけ。彼はまだ戻ってない。」

「彼はね、レミーちゃんが関わらなかったという何らかの証拠があったんじゃないか」とリンダは提供する。

「どうかしたの?」父さんは私の腕にそっと触れる。

皆が私を眺めてる。「いーいや、何でもない」と嘘つく。斐が私の手を掴む。彼女は分かってるだろう。どう感じればいいか分からない。

そして私の周辺視野に入ってきた。制服を着る警官に足を引きずって連れられて手錠されてるハウスの姿が。取調室がある建物の後ろから監房まで彼を連れて行くつもり。

考えずに手が拳になって足を踏み鳴らして彼らへ向かう。まるで控室を歩き回る警官や軽犯罪者はなくなったみたい。

「レミー！」父さん、リンダと斐の声が私の後ろに鳴り響く。「何してるの？」

「アンタがバカだよ」とハウスを睨みつけて私。

腕を掴んでいる警官に止めさせられる。目が細くて冷淡で、私を見返す。

「そんなにたくさん 告訴を受けていて決して外の世界が見えなくなるだろう。 」脇で私の指がもぞもぞ動く。何かを掴みたく、握り潰したいかも。だけどそういう物はない。

「そっか、お前がしなかったことで投獄されてもらう方がましか？」

それはどう思う？

「違う」としばらくしてから私。「けど台無しにしなくても良かったんだよ。」

「自滅的な行動に戻る、最期の健康の数年間を監房で過ごす計画を？」とハウスは噛みつくように言う。「何のためにかよ？」

私は顎の筋肉がこわばる。これまでずっと直接的には言えなくて有耶無耶にしてきた。でも、今なら、彼はただ今してくれたことの上なら・・・「アンタのために、バカ。」

一秒くらい彼の目は丸くなる。優しさが顔を流れる。彼は疑ってる。どうして私がそんなに気に掛ける？

そして顔立ちがもう一度厳しくなる。「じゃ、俺はこれをお前のためにしてるんだぞ、バ～カ。」一歩先に出るように、そして私の方があの敬称に値することを証明するように彼は最後の言葉を強勢する。

手錠された腕を悪い脚に擦りつけると前に引く。お互いに視線が固定したまま、彼と警官はまた動き出す。「愛してくれる人がいるんだ」と歩み寄って私の手に触れる斐を振り返って見ながら彼は言う。「無駄にするな。」

「ごめんね…」と私の耳元で斐は囁く。

私は廊下の先に遠く離れてゆくハウスの姿を眺める。

「こんばんは、ハドリー先生」と左側から自己満足の声がする。向きを変える。トリッター刑事だ。唇の曲がり方とその目にある輝きには何か嫌な感じがする。そもそも私を疑わなかったんじゃないか。せめて、一瞬よりもしなかった。あのクソ野郎め。初めからこれを企んできた。私はハウスを庇っていたことが分かったんだろう。彼を外に狩り出すために私を危ない状態にしただけ。そして今なら全部が刑事の望み通りになってしまった。

★★★★


	16. Chapter 16

 

#  ** 第十六章 **

「君を誇りに思ってるよ」と俺が監房の壁を眺めながらウィルソンは言う。幸運なことに共有してる136キロくらいの黒人男がぐっすり眠り込んでいる。

「うるせえな」と俺は噛みつく。「幼稚園の初日から帰って来たガキの親みたいに聞こえる。」

彼は鉄格子にもたれて 曲がった笑顔を向ける。「あのさ、全部悪いわけじゃないだろう。」

「何だと？既に惨めな人生の残りを刑務所で過ごすことって？」俺の顔は皮肉で歪む。「そうそう、すっごく楽しいだろう、きっと。」

「せめて君には僕がいるね。」

「お前はすぐになくなるだろう。」俺は水害のせいでの天井の染みをちらりと見る。「刑務所にはモルヒネがないぞ。」

ウィルソンは眉が上がり、ほんのわずかにクネクネする。「それは確かなことじゃないよ。」

「まさか、麻薬を手に入ろうとするようお勧めしてるんだ?」

「いや、そうじゃない。」

「じゃどういう意味？」

「あのさ、僕が見える理由がモルヒネだとそう速く決めないでねと言ってるんだけ。」

俺は嘲る。「それはそっか。実はお前が天使とか何とか忘れちゃった。」

彼は明らかに面白くないように思って目を転がす。「そう言ってないよ。けどそうだとしても天使じゃないだろう。幽霊だろう、幽霊。大違いだね。でもそれは論外だよ。」 鉄格子にもたれたままより心地良さそうな姿勢になって 腕を組む。「僕は言ってることが思い精神衰弱にかかる可能性が高いんだ。」

「じゃ…」自己満足の笑みは俺の口の角を引っ張る。「やっと俺はただ頭おかしいと認めてるんじゃないか？」

「言い切れないもの、それ。」彼はニヤニヤする。最高だ。この遊びはこれからも続けるつもりか。「でも君は幻覚であると信じる人から確証を求めている事実が面白いよ。」

★★★★

** 火曜日 **

_ **カ～ンカ～ン。** _ _ 何かが監房の _ _ 鉄格子を叩いてる。警棒のように聞こえる。上階のベッドから俺はかすんだ目を下へと細める。夜ずっと眠れなかった。まあ、一時間くらいに達する中断された間隔かも。 _

「 訪問客がいるんですよ 」とデブガキの警官。

自分を引っ張り上げる。まるで残ってる大腿筋が何億の小さな肉食のアリに蝕まれてるかのように感じる。離脱症状がまだ始まったばかりなのに。

「僕に付いて来てね。」警官は監房のカギを開けて俺に手錠をかけ、そして廊下の先へ連れる。杖なしにコイツの後を足引きずって追うことは全身の力を尽くす。控室を通たら壁にもたれて滑ることになった。警官は取調室に連れる。

テーブルに座る期待してない人影を見せてドアが開く。金属の表面に乗った手を揉み合わせながら彼女は一瞬口に唇を吸い込んで長く瞬きをし、俺を見る。「私は悪かったのよ」と彼女。

俺はテーブルまで足引きずって太っちょが椅子を引き出してくれ、それからドアまで後退りする。「何が？」俺は座る。

「何もかも。」彼女は溜まっていく涙をこらえるために瞼をはじってそっぽを向く。「ちゃんと変わってしまったのよ、アンタは。」

俺はドラムを叩くように指を太ももに当てる。半分は痛みを緩和させるように、半分は打つ杖がないから。

「ハドリーは電話したよ、アンタがやってあげたことを伝えたの。」 カディ はテーブル越しに手を伸ばす。俺は自分の手を乗せて彼女に差し出す。彼女は掴む。「ハドリーのために…ウィルソンのために。」

「言ったんだろう。」ウィルソンは俺の肩を弾く。彼はいつもいるわけじゃない、来たり行き去ったりするんだ、けどずっと俺の傍にいてくれるだろう。「彼女は君を愛してるんだよ。」

うるせえと言いたいのに。もちろんそういう選択肢はない。

「本当にごめんね…」 カディの声は震える。俺は彼女の手から俺のを滑り出し、自分を支えるためにターブルを掴んでよろよろと彼女まで行く。その体に腕を回して、その頭は俺の胸に寄せる。彼女は抱き返す。「私はわがままだったよ」とむせび泣きながら。「もう一回のチャンスを与えたくなかったの。だから…だから愛したくなかった。」彼女は引き戻す。涙あふれてる目は俺のものと合う。「でも愛してるよ。」また俺の胸に頭をうずめる。

「今さら言うとはバカだぞ」と彼女の背中に指をしっかりと押し付けたままついに俺。

「分かった…分かったのよ。」きつく俺を抱きしめる。「アンタが刑務所から出たら…」もう一度引き戻して顔の濡れてるものをセーターの袖で拭く。「…全ては変わるよ。」

「もし出ればだな。」

「出るよ。」彼女は立てるように俺から体を離す。「最高の弁護士を立てて…そして何とかするの、きっと。」俺を引き寄せてキスする。

俺は手が空の俺の椅子の背に両手を置きながら晴れやかな顔のウィルソンをちらりと見る。そうだ、アイツは全部、自分の手柄にする。何度も何度も聞かされるだろう。

なのにどうでもいい。カディの唇が俺のと絡み合いながら俺の口の角が少し笑みで引き上げられるのを止められない。

★★★★

 


	17. Chapter 17

#  **第十七章**

一年後

私は刑務所の前に車を停止させる。西日の下でアスファルトがキラキラしてる。杖を手に、建物から出て、彼は足を引きずってこちらへ向かってくる。前にもこの瞬間を経験したことあるような感じ…けど逆に。4.5メートルくらいの距離から彼は微笑んでる。彼を入らせるために私は腕を伸ばして助手席側のドアをポンと開ける

「ご要望どおりに、アンタのドッジ・ダイナシティです。」と私。彼の笑顔の原因。ハウスが刑期を務め上げて１ヶ月くらい経って訪問の時はそれを探してくれと頼まれた。そして、見つけ出すために一つ一つ州にある全部の中古車販売店やガラクタ置き場を探し回ることになった。「じゃ、この車の話は何？物凄く面白いはず。」

ハウスは杖を膝の間に挟み込む。「ウィルソンのものだった。出会った時の車だったんだ。」

私は車を道なりに進み始めさせて道路へ向かって戻る。

杖を左右に動かしながらバックミラーに中心して彼の目は物欲しそうになる。「この車の中で共に過ごした楽しい思い出がいっぱいあるよ。」

私は大きくニャリと笑う。「え～？」

「まったく…変態だ、お前。」ショックを受けた顔で私を叱る振りをする。「あんなことじゃないぞ。」そしてまたミラーをちらりと見て彼も少し歯を見せる。

「とにかく、第二人目の妻のボニーは捨て欲しかったらしいから、彼は俺にくれた。」

「アンタ、すごく感傷的だよ。」ジャンクションで車を止め、左右を確認し、他の車が通り過ぎることを待つ。「可愛い。」私は半分からかっているし、半分真剣だ。

「道知ってるんだろう？」彼は窓の外の道路標識をちらりと。「カディの新しい家へ。」

「うん、数回行ったことある。」

「本当？元の上司と遊ぶようになった？」

私はアクセルを踏んで車が がくんと進み 、突っ走って道路に入る。

「まあ、実は、元の上司の元の上司。」

「彼女は伝えてないの？」私は信じられないように彼を見る。「彼女は元の職に帰ってきたよ。フォアマンはプリンストン・ジェネラルに転勤した。あの病院の医局長が引退したんだ。」

「いや。」楽しさのキラキラが彼の目で輝く。「ちゃんと伝えてくれたんだよ。ただお前は彼女が伝えてくれてないのを信じるかどうかが面白い。」

私は微笑む。いつもの通り。「とにかく、そう、数回カディの家に夕食に行った。レイチェルは可愛いよ。いつも嘘をついたり、ほら話したりしてる。」

彼は誇りでいっぱいで顔がにこやかになっていく。「それはな、俺が教えてやったんだよ。」

「そうだね。」車線変更して、速度を上げる。私達はBMWに乗ってる男を追い越しながら彼の自尊心が傷つかれるみたい。

風が車の脇にぶつかって吹く音しかないつかの間が経つ。ハウスがたまにバックミラー越し後ろの席をちらりと見ることには何かがおかしい。誰かがいるんだ。せめて、彼が誰かが見えるだろう。

「あれはウィルソンかな？」

彼は杖をいじくりまわすことを止め、現行犯人みたいに凍りつく。「何だと？」

「後ろの席に。」

細めた目を私に送って計器盤の方へ杖を傾ける。「途中で精神科病院に立ち寄る方がいいかも。」

「アンタは元気にしてきたのに」と私。「別にそんな必要は…」

「俺のためじゃなく。お前のため。」

私は「まじで？」というの顔を彼に向ける。

「だから、お前が冗談のほのめかしのなく、死んでる男が後ろの席に座ってるのかと聞いてる。」

「言い方はどうでもいいだろう。重要なのはアンタが見えるよ。認めろ。」

数秒間ハウスは眺めるだけ。「いいから。見えるぞ。心配はないんだ？」

「まあ、もちろん気になるものだろう…けどアンタは平気みたい。正気だろう。」私はミラー越し後ろの席に目を向け、そして前の道、そしてもう一度ハウスに。「アンタにとっていいことかも。」

彼は返事しなく、断続的に私から計器盤にそれる眼差しが厳しい。「あのな、お前がかつて言ったことを俺は考えてきた。」

「それは何？」速度計を確認する。時速96キロで走ってる。ガソリンは満タンの４分になった。次のガソリンスタンドに立ち寄る方がいい。

「俺はウィルソンの願いを尊重すべきだとお前が言った時の話はな…お前を首にすることでお前の人生において一番優しいことをして上げたと言い張ったんだし…そして俺はお前があまり好きじゃないのにってもな…」

彼は杖を膝の間で左右に動かす。私は聞くしかしない。

「お前は間違っていた。」彼の目は情熱で輝く。「好きだぞ。」

私は一瞬たりとも本当に好きじゃないと信じなかったのに…その言葉をはっきりと彼から聞くなんて、どれだけ難しいかが分かっていて、こうして本音を聞かせる人の中では私がほんの一握りの一人だと分かっていて、胸が熱さで満たされていく。微かに微笑む。

「お前は退屈じゃいんだ。」と彼。

ハウスのくれる最大のお世辞だ。何秒間お互いに視線が固定してる。私達の間にある相互の尊敬と愛情を言葉よりよく表現するという沈黙。

「じゃ…今年またジャガイモバズーカってやつに行きたい？」

「うん。」前へと長く伸びる道路をもう一度向けながら私の笑顔は広くなる。「そして今回はきっとあのハロルドって野郎をやっつけるんだよ。」

お仕舞

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 読んでいただいて誠にありがとうございました!  
> ご感想を聞かせてくださるととても嬉しいです。


End file.
